Gajeel mi onii-chan?
by valen.dg
Summary: Qué pasaría si de un día para otro debes mudarte para formar una nueva familia? y si unos de ellos era la persona que más escalofrios te ocacionaba? Gale, Nalu y Rowen. Limones ácidos para usted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gentee! bueno este es mi primer fic asi que no me maten por feo que está xD Dejen reviews :)**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, la trama es mía.**

** Capítulo I: Los mismo ojos carmesí.**

Ya era entrada la noche cuando una jovencita de unos 18 años y grandes ojos avellanas leía muy concentrada una historia en su balcón. Cuándo de libros se trataba, la joven Levy McGarden, podía pasar horas leyendo, muy animada imaginándose que ella pertenecía a ese mundo ficticio. Terminó de leer las últimas líneas de su libro y lo cerró.

-Aay pero que bella historia, yo también quiero tener alguien que me proteja así…- dijo con un deje de melancolía al recordar a ciertos ojos rojos que ya había partido hace dos años. Miró su reloj pulsera y noto que ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Se sobresalto por lo tarde que era. Había empezado a leer a las 8 de la noche, cuando su madre se fue rumbo a una cita con su novio. Ahora notaba lo hambrienta que estaba.

-Mejor bajo a prepararme algo de comer.- cuando estaba preparándose un sándwich se percato que a todo esto su madre no había llegado, eso le parecía raro ya que la señora siempre avisaba cuando iba a tardar o cuando directamente no venía a casa a dormir. Cuando terminó de comer, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

-Oh Levy sigues despierta? - ahí estaba su bella madre, una señora con cara angelical de unos 37 años, piel nívea y de una cabellera azul claro que la llevaba recogida muy prolijamente a un rodete. Sin duda ella había salido a su madre a excepción de que era mas baja y no poseía esos bellos ojos esmeraldas. Marian McGarden había enviudado a la los 22 años. Sola, con una carrera de escritora recién iniciada y con una niña de unos 2 años, hizo todo lo posible para salir adelante y darle un gran futuro a su pequeña. Después de 14 años, con una Levy muy inteligente, que era estudiante modelo de Fairy Tail, Marian conoció al señor Mujika Redfox, actual novio.

-Hola madre, te tardaste! ¿no podías llamarme para avisarme que llegarías a estas horas?- bien ¿quién parecía la madre y quién la hija?

-jaja vamos Levy-chaan seguro que apenas te diste cuenta de mi ausencia, por algo te regalé ese libro hoy- dijo guiñándole el ojo- por cierto ya te lo terminaste?

-Si! Era muy kawai y oye! Eso no viene al caso- grito la pequeña mientras inflaba sus mofletes.

-jaja mi tierna niña, sabes pensaba contártelo a la mañana pero ya que estas levantada y muy curiosa de porque tarde tanto y no te avise.. ni modo, te lo contare- Levy dejo de inflar sus mofletes y se acerco a su madre de manera expectante.- Mujika me propuso matrimonio!- dijo muy feliz mientras me mostraba su mano izquierda, un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda incrustada se lucia un su dedo.

-Mamá eso es maravilloso, te felicito- no podía estar más contenta por ella, porque al decir verdad, en todos estos años no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo bien ya que lo veía en ocasiones especiales como el cumpleaños de su mamá. Pero se notaba que la hacia feliz, no había día que no sonriera desde el alma desde que se conocieron.

- Eso significa que te iras a vivir con él y me dejaras en el departamento.

-Qué dices Levy?- salio de su estado risueño y me miro curiosa- Claro que no, nos iremos a vivir las dos con él y su hijo, esta todo arreglado.- esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Hijo? No sabía que tenía un hijo.- se sorprendió la pequeña.

-Claro, así que tendrás un oniiiii- chaaan- dijo mientras le apretaba los mofletes.

-Basta ya Mirian! Déjame, aayy- trataba de huir de las garras de su madre.

Esa noche tanto madre e hija se fueron a dormir muy contentas, pero lo que una de ellas no sabía era que esa unión le iba abrir viejas heridas del pasado. Renacerían viejas pesadillas que perturbaba su alma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unas semanas después en la academia Fairy Tail.

-Levy- chan!- saludaba energéticamente su mejor amiga, Lucy Heartfilia.

-Lu-chan! que raro que hoy hallas llegado tan temprano-dijo ella , ya que por lo general tenía que esperar unos quince minutos hasta que alguien llegase.

Lucy Heartfilia era la mejor amiga de Levy, tenía el pelo rubio hasta por debajo de los hombros y grandes ojos chocolates. Tenía una gran delantera, cosa que al principio a ella no le gustaba pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando.

-¡Hoy vine temprano para que me cuentes todo sobre la cena de ayer! ¿Y cómo te cayó?¿de qué temas hablaron? ¿Conociste a su hijo? ¿Te cayó el también? ¿Es lindo?-preguntó ella haciendo marear a Levy.

-Mujika-san me cayó muy bien es muy simpático, hablamos sobre trivialidades ya sabes para conocernos mejor, no, no conocí a su hijo, por eso no te puedo decir si me cayo bien o si es lindo.-concluyo Levy.

-Moooooo…. Levy-chan para mí que si lo conociste y no me quieres decir-dijo Lucy inflando las mejillas.

Levy rió. A veces su mejor amiga podía ser tan infantil.

-Lu-chan, te estoy diciendo la verdad, pero ¿por qué quisieras saber si el hijo de Mujika-san era lindo?-pregunto ella "inocentemente", ya sabía la respuesta solo lo hacía para molestarla.

-Sólo curiosidad-respondió un poco avergonzada la rubia.- y ¿con el tema de la mudanza?

-Hoy mismo me mudo .en este momento mamá y Mujika-san están arreglando sobre cómo llevar las cosas de mi casa a mi nueva casa.-dijo la peliazul.

-Ya mismo me das tu dirección para cuando te vaya a visitar-termino de decir Lucy bastante segura.

-Ok Lu-chan mi dirección es…-pero no pudo continuar ya que la presidenta de la clase , Erza Scarlet pidió ,"amablemente" que todos guardaran silencio para que el profesor Macao entre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la larga jornada estudiantil, su madre la esperaba afuera de la academia.

-Levy-chan!- la llamo su madre.

-Madre? Que haces aquí?

- No es obvio mi pequeña niña? Vine para llevarte a tu nuevo hogar.

-Pero no te hubieras molestado, tengo la dirección- dijo sonriente.

-No importa.- le decía su madre mientras le sacaba la lengua

El trayecto en el auto duro 3 minutos, su nueva casa estaba a 15 cuadras de Fairy Tail, algo favorable así no tenia que tomar el tren por las mañanas.

Al llegar noto que era una casa de dos piso. Mujika estaba en la entrada acomodando unas cajas.

-Levy, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, ven- dijo jalando de su mano- te mostrare tu nueva habitación.

Pudo observar un amplio living comedor donde había un gran sofá enfrente de una TV LCD, había tres puertas mas, una era la habitación de sus padres, la otra era la del baño y por ultimo la de cocina. Subieron al primer piso donde había tres puertas. En la primera se podía notar algunos carteles como "PROHIBIDO PASAR", dibujos de cráneos, alambres de púas rodeándola. Sin duda era la habitación de su "onii-chan". Enfrente de esta había otra puerta que daba al baño.

- Lo siento, tendrás que compartir el baño con mi hijo, pero de seguro no te ocasionará problemas.

-_ Bien eso significa que nunca se baña_- pensó Levy mientras se le caía una gotita al mejor estilo anime.

-esta es tu habitación- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Como explicarlo, era maravilloso, era amplia, su cama era de dos plazas, tenía un gran escritorio que estaba al lado de un balcón que tenia vista al jardín, -_wow y que jardin, hay hasta pileta_- pero lo mejor de todo era que en ves de paredes, tenia libreros que llegaban hasta el techo. En esa habitación había por lo menos más de mil ejemplares. Estaba experimentando el nirvana cuando Mujica la saco de su éxtasis.

- Acá esta el armario, tu madre ya te acomodo todo, ponte cómoda, en una hora comemos- dijo el muy alegre hombre

-Gracias Mujika-san

.

.

.

.

Posteriormente del baño que se dio, se cambio con lo más cómodo que tenía a mano, un vestido naranja que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, tenía una bincha que le despejaba la cara de sus revoltosos cabellos azules, abrió su puerta para enfilar a las escaleras pero se quedo congelada, todo fue muy rápido.

Escucho de la puerta principal una gruesa voz.

-Llegue.

Seguidos de unos pesados pasos que subían por las escaleras.

La voz de Mujika diciendo

-Hijo hoy las chicas se mudaron.

Y ahí fue cuando su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos. Frente a ella estaba esa persona, dueña de esos ojos carmesí que por mucho tiempo la había abusado, maltratado.

Inevitablemente se llevo una mano a la parte occipital de su cabeza, donde a pensar de los años todavía podía sentir la cicatriz que le había dejado.

Sus miradas se cruzaros, _dios _seguía conservando esa mirada que mucho tiempo atrás le había atemorizado y esa torcida sonrisa ladina que se intensifico cuando él la reconoció.

_Mierda_

-Tanto tiempo, enana- dijo descaradamente mientras caminaba a su dirección. No pudo reaccionar, solo se quedó ahí, estática mientras que él pasaba por a lado suyo y entraba a su habitación

Ahora se acordaba, su apellido era Redfox, Gageel Redfox. Su pesadilla se materializo para darle una mala jugada. Ahora ese hombre seria su.. su ¡¿Onii-chan!?

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola,! Bueno acá les dejo el segundo cap, abajo les dejo las respuestas de los hermosos reviews y algunas aclaraciones!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, la trama es mía.**

**Sin más…..**

Capítulo 2

Recuerdos

Una chica, por lo menos de 14 años enana y de pelo azul, subía las largas escaleras de la secundaria Yukki.

Llevaba muchos libros entre sus pequeños y delgados brazos que parecían que no daban más.

-_Un poco más Levy, un poco más.- _se decía a si misma mientras posaba su pie en el último escalón. Apareció la persona con que menos se quería encontrar. Era con él .Gajeel Redfox.

Gajeel estaba en tercero, era un año mayor que ella. Él era muy alto para su edad, piel morena llena de piercing, cabello negro y largo, y unos intensos ojos escarlatas que hacían intimidar a Levy.

-Oh, enana ¿por que tanta prisa?-pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa torcida y ladina.

-E-estoy algo a-apurada-dijo ella tartamudeando-p-permiso.

Quería irse pero él la sujeto del brazo para que no se escapara,

-Ni pienses en que te voy a dejar ir enana-dijo mientras que de un manotazo le tiro los libros que llevaba, al piso. Ella se agacho a recogerlos, algunas lagrimas osaban escaparse de sus orbes pero ella no lo permitiría, estaba cansada de ese maltrato diario que recibía por parte del moreno. Buscó principalmente su libro más importante, su novela. Pero Gajeel había sido más rápido y ya la tenía en sus manos.

_-Ay no, mi novela no-_ pensó Levy con angustia. Si, la misma novela que había estado todo un año trabajando, para poder regalársela a su madre, la misma novela por la que se había desvelado noche tras noche, ahora estaba bajo sus garras.

Gajeel, empezó a leer la primera hoja.

-"Novela escrita por Levy McGarden"-leyó para luego reírse-gihi esto va a ser interesante.

No lo soportó, sería este el momento de revelarse y dejar de mostrarse como una debilucha. Se levanto y se lanzó directo a él para arrebatarle el libro. Logro tomarlo de la mitad del libro abierto y empezó a forcejear.

-Gajeel dame mi libro-dijo un tanto desesperada y frustrada.

Harta, es así como se sentía. Realmente lo odiaba, estaba harta de que la molestara, que se metiera con las cosas importantes para ella, durante esos dos años de secundaria, fueron un calvario con sus bromas pesadas, sus insultos, las humillaciones publicas, los objetos de su propiedad destrozados por él. Nunca supo cual fue el motivo para que él desde el primer día se obsesionara con ella.

Mientras el forcejeo seguía, más se acercaban al borde de la escalera, pero era demasiado tarde para que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta. El libro se rompió a la mitad, logrando que todas las hojas salieran volando mientras que

Levy, que estaba en el bordo de la escalera, caía ganándose un golpe muy fuerte en la zona occipital de la cabeza, quedando así inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó se encontró en un cuarto de hospital, no era difícil darse cuenta ya que la lúgubre habitación era toda blanca y apestaba a antiséptico. Un silencio dominaba la habitación salvo, por un leve llanto de una mujer.

Era su madre, tenía su largo cabello azul despeinado y enmarañado, con orejas en la cara. Se notaba que no había dormido, por lo sumo, en tres o dos días.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó débilmente Levy, ya que estaba algo mareada.

-¿Levy? oh Levy, mi linda hija ¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba a su hija con una débil sonrisa.

-Bien, algo mareada, pero lo demás bien... ¿cuántos días llevo internada?-pregunto un tanto preocupada la más pequeña.

-Cinco días querida, tranquila-le dice acariciando la rebelde cabellera de ella-no hay problema, estas fuera de peligro alguno. Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero estas bien. Cabeza dura- dijo mientras la abrazaba- Me asustaste mucho.

-No te preocupes, como dijiste, estoy bien- esbozo una calida sonrisa-¿Y la escuela?-pregunto un tanto preocupada por una persona en particular.

Levy se tenso toda al ver la cara de seriedad que ponía su madre al haber tocado ese tema.

-He decidido que no asistirás más a esa escuela y espero que me apoyes en esta decisión que he tomado-dijo muy seria Marian.

Levy lo pensó un poco. _No mencionó nada de mi pelea previa, lo mejor será dejar las cosas así y no hablar más del tema para no tener ningún tipo de problemas con ese sujeto, además de esta forma no lo veré nunca más… nunca más._

-De acuerdo-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Jamás tocaron el tema, ni estaba segura si su madre sabía como había ocurrido todo, aunque sospechaba de qué se enteró de los malos tratos que recibía sino no hubiera actuado así, pero estaba feliz de no verlo más…hasta ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EN EL PRESENTE

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos chicas de 18 años, se encontraban recorriendo cada tienda por la que pasaban, cargadas de bolsas.

-Espera Lu-chan ya no puedo más-dijo una agotada Levy.

-Mooooooo… ¡vamos Levy-chan! ¡Un poco más!-dijo la rubia con un puchero.

-Solo descansemos un poco-dijo la peliazul mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano.

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde su encuentro con Gajeel, y el no le había dirigido la palabra, salvo, la vez en que se reencontraron .Pero después nada.

Ahora las dos amigas se encontraban en el centro comercial de la ciudad, ya que en una semana se celebraría la boda de Marian y Mujika. Lucy se acercó lentamente hacia Levy que estaba con la mirada perdida hacia algún lugar.

-Levy-chan…-susurró para luego sentarse junto su amiga-¿todavía te sientes incomoda con la presencia de Gajeel?.- Hacía poco que se había enterado de lo sucedido con Gajeel en la secundaría, su amiga era muy reservada con su pasada vida escolar. Solo le contó entre llantos que su nuevo "Onii-chan" era el mismo chico que la molestaba.

-Algo.. igual por suerte apenas lo veo, se la pasa todo el día en la tienda o en el taller de Mujika, adelantando trabajos para cuando él se vaya de viaje con mi mamá, no haya problemas en la tienda.- Los Redfox provenían de una familia, que por generaciones, eran artesanos que trabajaban con todo tipo de metal, hacían joyas y adornos muy elaborados. Había escuchado en una oportunidad que antiguamente fabricaban espadas pero con el tiempo se fueron perdiendo los clientes y la paciencia de forjarlas.- Además cuando está en casa se la pasa encerrado en cuarto escuchando música, solo me lo cruzo en la cena, pero ni emite palabra alguna.

-Tal vez esta arrepentido de lo que hizo en el pasado y le da vergüenza hablarte-dijo dulcemente Lucy mientras Levy apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de esta.

-No lo se Lu-chan…¡¿Y SI ME HACE ALGO MIENTRAS ESTOY DURMIENDO?! ¡¿Y SI ENVENENA MI COMIDA?!-dijo gritando como una desquiciada la peliazul, mientras la gente que pasaba la miraba como si estuviera loca y la señalaba.

-Etto…Levy-chan-murmuro la Heartflia con una gotita en su cabeza muy al estilo anime.

-Además recuerda que nos quedaremos solos por dos semanas, tengo miedo que ahí se muestre como realmente es. Supongo que si hasta ahora no hizo nada, solo fue gracias a la presencia de nuestros padres- decía la joven algo derrotada.

-No permitiré!- saltó de repente la rubia- ya no está en la secundaría para hacerse el bravucón! No lo voy a permitir, iré todos los días, no estarás sola- le dio ánimos a su amiga-_ Además hay algo que nunca me termina de cerrar en esta historia, se que ocultas algo Levy pero qué?-_

.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde las chicas se despidieron y Levy entró a su hogar. No había nadie, solo una nota en la mesita ratona del living, la tomó para leerla.

-"_Nos fuimos para terminar con algunos detalles de la boda. Volvemos a la noche. No preparen nada, llevamos la cena. Papá y Mamá"_

- Tiernos- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se dirigía a su habitación, realmente le gustaba la pareja que hacían y si tenia suerte tal vez tuviera una hermanita pronto. Siempre quiso tenerla, total, todavía su madre estaba a tiempo. -_O un hermanito._ – pensó justo cuando ya estaba en el primer piso pasando por delante de una puerta.

-Por fin solos enana, gi hi- le susurraron en el oído por detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba.

Continuará…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! Éste Gajeel por qué la molestaba tanto a nuestra adorable Levy? Y por qué ahora la abrazo asi? Culpa? Alivio? Estaba drogado y quería abrazar a alguien? Y que es lo que no le encaja a Lucy?

Todo eso y más en el próximo!

Jajaj soy terrible para estas cosas, se que me quedó re corto o por lo menos en mi idea original habían mas cosas pero quería subir pronto un cap ya que se me esta complicando un poco con los tiempos, (semanas locas de parciales! Viva! Mmm no, no es para festejar) en fin prometo tardar como máximo dos semanas.

El próximo capitulo habrá mucho Gajeel, pobre apenas aparece en los dos primeros xD

Ahora sí, lo más importante, mil gracias, pero en serio, gracias a los tres reviews que me escribieron, fueron muy alentadores.

MerryHannonNyan: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Mi interpretación o por lo menos en las traducciones del anime y manga dice que es una dragona, así que la madre es Metallicana. Ahora no puedo decir más.

Gabe Logan: Si! Tiene mucho que ver porque Mujika es un personaje de Rave Master (tambien de Hiro **Mashima**) que provenía de una familia de herreros, además tenía el poder de controlar la plata, así que me pareció re oportuno que sea el padre.

Cindy Ec : Que lindaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado mucho ^^ acepto sugerencias!

Nos leemos en la próxima! Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaaa mis sexys lectores! después de unas cuantas amenazas de muerte, por fin pude actualizar! Estoy muy feliz porque me quedó más largo de lo habitual (aplauzos). Espero que les guste y que no sea confuso.**

**Hoy no responderé ningun reviews, ya que solo recibí ánimos de seguir (y amenazas de seguirlo xD) pero ninguna pregunta, así que solo me queda agradeserles apasionadamente!**

**Sin más capitulo 3: Me odio, te odio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gajeel se encontraba en su habitación, absorto en sus pensamientos, es que últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Esa chica que había conocido hace tiempo atrás. Esa niña que revolucionó su mundo y sus sentidos. En ese entonces no se entendía, no comprendía que eran esos sentimientos que solo esos ojos avellana le hacían sentir. Y se odiaba por eso. Y la odiaba por eso. Él era un pandillero, un rebelde que solo se sentía vivo cuando sentía la sangre ajena escurrir por sus puños. Odiaba todo y a todos. Ella no podía ser una excepción. Por ese motivo le dedicaba más tiempo para hacerla sufrir. Había un placer morboso en esos juegos. Era excitante ver sus reacciones, como se paralizaba de miedo ante su presencia, se sentía como un dios que ejercía mucho respeto. Como su suave piel de porcelana se tensaba ante el contacto de sus toscas y ásperas manos. Pero cuando sus orbes se llenaban de lágrimas, a él no le gustaba. Y ahí surgían esos sentimientos que tanto odiaba. ¿Cómo el gran Gazille iba a sentirse así ante su víctima?

La odiaba y mucho. Porque cuando en secreto la espiaba, observaba como sonreía y leía tan apasionadamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, a él le volvían a brotar esos sentimientos que tanto le disgustaban. Por eso merecía ser castigada.

Pero algo cambió. Un día cuando sus juegos pasaron a mayores, cuando la vio tendida en la escalera sangrando, inconciente, él se quebró. Su mundo se detuvo y cayó en cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Peor se sintió cuando le dijeron que fue transferida a otro instituto y no obstante, no la vería más. Se encerró de nuevo. Pasó toda la preparatoria en monotonía. Ya no era el gran Gazille que tanto temían, ahora era un simple estudiante, uno aburrido como otros. La sangre entre sus puños, ya no lo motivaba. Como no sabía que hacer de su vida, se dedicó al negocio familiar. Descubrió que era muy talentoso.

Gajeel sonrió. Si. Su vida se había tornado aburrida, pero cuando la volvió a ver…

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, según la nota decían que volvían más tarde. Eso significa que solo podía ser ella.

Su corazón empezó a latir a mil. Últimamente, surgía esa adrenalina en el momento en que sentía su presencia.

Por fin estarían solos. Era el momento ideal de pedirle disculpas. Acción a la cuál no estaba acostumbrado. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ella?

Abrió la puerta y la vio que pasaba por delante muy distraída. Un impulso lo obligó a abrazarla. Tal vez por esa maldita fragancia que tanto lo embriagaba. A pensar de los años seguía oliendo igual.

-Por fin solos enana, gi hi- le susurro al oído. Al hacerlo sus labios inconcientemente rozaron la oreja de ella mientras se estremecía entre sus brazos y se preguntó a que sabría su nívea piel. Se acercó a su cuello con sus labios pero antes de tocarlo ella pego gran alarido.

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Levy se sobresaltó mucho y lo que hizo a continuación le dolió mucho al moreno. Le pegó un fuerte codazo en el abdomen bajo, liberándose así de sus prisioneros brazos. Pero no fue el golpe lo que le dolió, sino sus palabras.

-Eres un idiota, no me vuelvas a tocar. Nunca más!- le espetó con odio en su voz pero tristeza en su mirada. Luego cerró la puerta de la habitación de un gran golpe.

Gajeel no se movió por un buen rato.

-_Pero ¿qué diablos fue todo eso? En primer lugar ¿por qué la abrase?-_ pensaba muy aturdido el muchacho. Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a morder un pedazo de metal. Por alguna razón eso lo relajaba. Estaba muy tenso, realmente detestaba esos sentimientos forasteros que invadían su ser.-_ Enana, ciertamente te aborrezco por hacerme sentir así._

Estaba muy confundido, tenía que ordenar sus ideas. Solo podía acudir a una persona. Se podría decir que era su único amigo. Él único que lo conocía a fondo. Se abrigó con su campera de cuero y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta principal. Ahí se encontraba su padre y Marian con la llave en mano.

-Oh Gajeel que casualidad, ¿te ibas a algún lado?- preguntó muy amablemente su padre.

-A lo de Natsu- articuló en un gruñido, pasó por a lado de Mujika. Este lo agarro fuertemente del brazo y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Los furiosos orbes rojos chocaron con los serios ojos negros.

-Dime, ¿qué tienes?- Marian se sobresaltó, nunca había visto a Mujika usar ese tono de voz y menos esa intensa mirada.

-Tsk- Gajeel huyó de la oscura mirada de su padre. Mujika aflojó el agarre y el moreno aprovechó ese movimiento para retirarse. Subió a su moto y se largó.

Mujika se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia la dirección donde se había esfumado su hijo.

-¿Cariño, qué fue todo eso? ¿Quién es Natsu? ¿ Por qué Gajeel estaba así?- Marian estaba realmente preocupada por el muchacho, porque se notaba que era un chico que necesitaba comprensión y amor fraternal que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecer siempre y cuando él se dejara amar.

-Em? Ah perdón por lo de recién- Mujika se dio vuelta con el rostro ya relajado- Natsu es su primo.

-¿Y por qué te pusiste así cuando te enteraste que iba a su casa? ¿Es una mala influencia?

-jajajaj para nada mujer Natsu es un chico encantador. No te preocupes-y abrazó a la mujer para tranquilizarla.-_ el problema es que nunca lo llama por su nombre a no ser que esté muy mal, por favor no vuelvas a recaer._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Los días pasaron y se podía observar que algo no estaba bien en los más jóvenes de la casa. Claro que no sospechaban que el problema era entre ellos dos. Levy se atajaba con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar mucho para los exámenes finales y para el ingreso de la universidad, por eso se recluía en su habitación y apenas asomaba la nariz para ir al baño o tomar un bocadillo. Gajeel, bueno Gajeel llegaba del trabajo se bañaba y se iba. Volvía a altas horas apestando a alcohol. Marian lo escuchaba siempre cuando llegaba, pero sabía que no tenía el derecho de reclamarle nada al muchacho, todavía no se había ganado la confianza de este. No podía levantarse y echarle un sermón. Eso solo empeoraría la situación.

El día tan esperado llego. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva. Marian parecía una verdadera reina. Una vez en el salón, Gajeel se apartó de la multitud. Se sentó en la mesa más apartada. Observaba como muchos familiares y compañeros saludaban al nuevo matrimonio. También felicitaban a Levy. Había muchas personas que no conocía, seguro eran de la editorial de Marian o algo relacionado. No apartaba la mirada de la peliazul que no se despegaba de una joven rubia, es que la última vez que la vio fue cuando la abrazó, tenía que admitir que ese vestido le sentaba muy pero muy bien.

-_Maldición, otra vez no._- pensó el moreno y apartó la mirada.

-¿te gusta, no?- preguntó una inocente voz al lado suyo.

Gajeel se sobresaltó por ver a una niña de unos 15 años, pelo azul largo y unos grandes y dulces ojos marrones, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Tsk, ¿de qué estas hablando mocosa?- dijo algo molesto

-No te hagas el desentendido- dijo ella. – Escuché lo que hablaste con nii-san.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que hablamos Salamander y yo?- preguntó algo sorprendido Gajeel.

-Si, y déjame decirte que nii-san es un idiota con respecto a los temas amorosos y tu… - hizo una pausa- eres un bruto.

Gajeel se quedó pensando. Era cierto. Todo lo que dijo cierto era cierto, pero…¿bruto?¿bruto de qué?. Si, él era un bruto, pero ¿será por lo que hizo?.

-Escuché cuando le decías a nii-san todo lo que le hiciste a Levy-san – dijo ella respondiendo su pregunta mental.

Los grandes y dulces ojos marrones miraron fijamente a esos fieros ojos rojos. La mirada de Wendy reflejaba culpabilidad, pena y algo de decepción.

-Todos sufrimos por la muerte de nuestros padres, Gajeel. Pero tú te encerraste en ti mismo. Ocultando tus propios sentimientos y guardándotelos para ti mismo.- dijo ella acusadoramente.- Te alejaste de tu propio padre, de Natsu y de mí.

-Y te ocupaste de descargar toda tu ira, tristeza y frustración en aquellos que se quería acercar a ti.- él se quedó en shock, nunca se imaginó que la pequeña dijera todo eso. Wendy sonrió.- Claro, que nunca te pudiste escapar de nosotros.

El moreno sonrió al recordar como había insistido su tonto primo pelirosa y también las veces que lo había golpeado por a haberlo seguido a la escuela disfrazado de Ninja (solo se cubría el rostro con su bufanda y gritaba _nin nin) pasando así vergüenza. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Wendy.

-Pero…¿ de verdad te da tanto miedo que las personas te dejen, qué decidiste no aceptar que nadie se acerque a ti?

-Yo..yo..- empezó a murmurar, pero su prima lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Gajeel, nii-san y yo estaremos ahí para ayudarte ¡y claro también el tío Mujika!.- dijo la peliazul regalándole una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

-Eres molesta mocosa.- respondió Gajeel dándole un tierno abrazo, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa lejos de ser ladina o arrogante, realmente esa niña había madurado mucho, más que él o Salamander, claro.

-Y déjame decirte que lo que sentiste la otra noche no fue por morder un metal en mal estado.- exclamó divertida.

-Gi hi hi- _definitivamente Salamander y yo somos unos idiotas._

A lo lejos un joven de orbes verdes miraba enternecido la escena, murmuró: Realmente pensé que había sido por el metal.

.

.

La recién casada pareja, bailaban rebosante de alegría el muy tradicional Vals mientras algunas tímidas parejas se animaban a bailar.

Una peliazul miraba embelezada a su madre y a su nuevo "padre" bailar, pero una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro, interrumpiendo la hermosa visión de la pareja. Era Gajeel que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Quieres bailar?.- preguntó algo tímido.

La pequeña muchacha no supo si aceptar o salir corriendo en busca de Lucy que no la veía hace rato. Es que con lo que pasó hace unos días, seguía muy incomoda con la presencia del moreno. Él a ver que dudaba, agregó

-Por ellos.- señalando a sus padres.

Ella lo meditó por unos segundos, el chico tenía razón, tenían que dejar sus diferencias a un lado, por lo menos por esa noche.

-Bueno.- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, mientras empezaban a moverse al compás del vals, unos ojos chocolates miraba preocupada a su enana amiga. Pero poco a poco se fue relajando al ver que realmente no había nada de que alarmarse.-_ Así que de eso se trataba.- _pensó la rubia.

Levy no sabía si era por la magnifica pieza musical o por el vaso de champagne que había tomado pero se sentía misteriosamente reconfortable bailando con ese muchacho. Que importaba lo que había pasado en el pasado, el presente es ahora y en ese momento se sentía … bien.

Gajeel se acordó de lo dicho por su prima "_te gusta, no?"_

-Me encanta.- susurró el de ojos carmesí, mientras sutilmente apretaba a Levy contra su cuerpo.

La magia fue interrumpida por Marian, ella estaba junto a un hombre que él desconocía.

-Oh chicos!.- los interrumpió. Ellos solo se detuvieron pero siguieron con la postura del baile.- Levy, querida, te acuerdas del señor Cheney?- bien lo que siguió a continuación lo perturbó en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Cheney!.- exclamó la joven mientras se separaba de Gajeel, llevaba una mano a sus labios y sus mejillas estallaban en un fuerte rubor.- Rogue está aquí?.

_Perfecto. ¿Quién es ese bastardo?- _pensó Gajeel.

Continuara... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hola nuevamente! Perdón las tardanza (no me odien) como recompensa les dejo a continuación un capitulo muy largo! (a comparación de los otros que escribi) quería seguirlo pero me da lugar a actualizarlo más pronto asi que bueno…. Jaja lean! Espero que sea de su agrado :D.

La magia fue interrumpida por Marian, ella estaba junto a un hombre que él desconocía.

-Oh chicos!.- los interrumpió. Ellos solo se detuvieron pero siguieron con la postura del baile.- Levy, querida, te acuerdas del señor Cheney?- bien lo que siguió a continuación lo perturbó en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Cheney!.- exclamó la joven mientras se separaba de Gajeel, llevaba una mano a sus labios y sus mejillas estallaban en un fuerte rubor.- Rogue está aquí?.

_Perfecto. ¿Quién es ese bastardo?- _pensó Gajeel.

-Gajeel-kun podemos hablar?- le pregunto Marian, apartándolo de Levy _ grandioso, tan obvio era?_.

- hmm.- asistió él, se alejaron de la pista de baile donde Levy conversaba muy alegre con ese señor, lo último que capto de la conversación fue que ese tal Rogue iba a presentar el mismo examen que la enana.- grr

- Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- lo miro confundida Marian-

-No! ¿Bueno qué pasa?- gruño mientras miraba de reojo hacia el lugar que recientemente habían abandonado, Marian no le dio importancia a la forma de contestarle ya que conocía su carácter pero si se percato hacia donde miraba y sonrió.

-Bueno te quería pedir un favor pero creo que aunque no te lo pida, se que lo vas a hacer igual.- eso llamo toda la atención de Gajeel.- Por favor cuida de Levy en estos días que no vamos a estar, ella es una chica un tanto distraída y más cuando está a vísperas de rendir un examen, puede llegar a pasar todo un día sin comer jaja, pero no me mal interpretes no quiero que te conviertas en su niñero solo cuídala como un buen hermano.- La mujer lo miraba fijo con sus calidos orbes verdes, el moreno dedujo que eso fue lo que cautivo el corazón de su padre y respetaba su decisión.

- Descuida voy a cuidar a la enana aparte el viejo no me perdonaría si algo le pasa. Él también me vino con esa historia de la familia unida… Y supongo que no me desagrada la idea- aseveró Gajeel bajando la mirada avergonzado por lo que dijo.

-Me pone muy feliz escucharte decir eso.- tomo con sus pequeñas manos, las grandes de él y las apretó.- gracias y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Ah!, jaja solo espero que no seas un hermano celoso.- le guiño un ojo. Gajeel miraba como la mujer le sostenía las manos hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo último que le había dicho.

- Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?.- la miro sin entender muy bien por que hecho en particular lo decía.

- Bueno supongo que con regreso de Rogue..- Gajeel la interrumpió cabreado.

- Rogue Rogue Rogue, no hago más que escuchar ese nombre. Y quién carajo es Rogue?.

- Gajeel no te pongas así, Rogue es..no, era el novio de Levy, salieron por todo un año pero se tuvo que ir del país hace dos años por el trabajo de su padre. Así que tuvieron que cortar pero quedaron como amigos. Supongo que ahora que regreso y ya que van a ir a la misma universidad, seguro retoman, no piensas lo mismo? Oh! Tu padre me esta llamando, discúlpame.- y la mujer se fue corriendo junto a todas sus esperanzas.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

LA fiesta termino sin percances, a no ser por una Lucy con orejas de conejo un tanto cabreada porque cierto peli rosa le tiro pastel y arruino su vestido.

La pareja de feliz casados estaban a punto de irse a su tan esperada luna de miel sin antes dejar mil consejos a cada uno de los chicos. "que no te olvides de pagar a los empleados","si sales avísale a Gajeel"," si viene Natsu que no provoque un incendio otra vez", "rega las plantas","¿tienes dinero suficiente para los víveres?","mantén la casa ordenada"," contrólate con el volumen de tu stereo, no quiero que venga la policía otra vez","procura comer bien"," usa siempre protección","MUJIKA/ VIEJO!" entre otras peticiones, algunas obvias y otras absurdas.

-Bueno chicos nos vamos- dijo lagrimeando Marian, se dirigió por ultima vez a Levy- cuando termines de rendir relájate hija.- la beso y la abrazo, después se dirigió a Gajeel- cuento contigo.- también lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós niños, cuiden de la casa.- se fueron.

Y así fue como la convivencia empezó.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que se quedaron solos y estaba enojado.

Cuando al fin sabía lo que sentía, alguien completamente desconocido venia y arruinaba todo. La enana últimamente estaba completamente atontada por culpa de ese tal Rogue. No paraba de estudiar pero cuando lo hacia era para mirar unas cuantas cartas sonrojada y suspirar. Eso lo ponía de muy mal humor. ¿Y como lo sabía? Era simple. Él siempre la interrumpía, para llevarle algo de comer, para avisarle que su madre la estaba llamando como loca al celular, para decirle que tenía el baño listo, para gritarle que deje de babosear las hojas y que se vaya a dormir a la cama. A pensar que él tenía sus propias responsabilidades en la tienda y el taller, le estaba encima. ¿Qué hacía ella? Solo un simple "gracias Gajeel". Pero fue hace una hora que la atrapó viendo las cartas de ese idiota y no se dio cuenta de su presencia. ¡Lo ignoró! Y nadie ignora a Gajeel Redfox.

- ¡Gajeel! ¡¿Puedes bajar la música!? ¡Intento hablar por teléfono!- gritó la chica desde la habitación continua a la de él.

-¡Eso quisieras enana!.- siguió escuchando a Slayer hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.- teléfono.- murmuro, por mera curiosidad pego su oreja a la pared, a pensar de la música podía escuchar bien lo que hablaba la chica en la otra habitación.

-Encontrémonos en otro lugar… Acá no se puede… OK ahí será genial… nos vemos.

Él se sobresaltó y su mente pensó lo peor. "otro lugar","acá no se puede". Se iba a encontrar con el bastardo!. Cuando oyó la puerta de al lado cerrarse fuertemente, se precipito a la puerta y la encaró.

-Oye enana ¿Dónde crees que vas?

-A la biblioteca y si no te importa, permiso- espetó enojada.

-¿con quien?- interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

-No te importa. ¡Permiso!- dijo mientras lo empujaba para bajar por las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Gajeel apagó su stereo, agarró las llaves y se precipitó a seguirla.

-Si! Lo admito, estoy un poco obsesionado, pero la enana iba a tener un "encuentro amoroso en la biblioteca con el idiota de ROgue Cheney" y él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. No! Porque ella era, bueno no eran nada. Si claro que lo eran, eran hermanos, Marian se lo pidió y es su deber de hermano mayor protegerla de cualquier rata inmunda que quisiera ponerle un dedo encima.- pensaba el pelinegro mientras la seguía con cautela. Llegaron al establecimiento.- Ahora que lo pienso, que lugar raro para un encuentro amoroso… bah! Es el hábitat natural de ese camarón, no me extrañaría si se tocara leyendo.- al decir lo último una sonrisa ladina surgió de su boca.- Gi hi tendré que prestarle más atención a sus estantes.

Al entrar la vio conversando con un muchacho, ella se dirigió a unas mesas que estaban al fondo, dejando al muchacho solo mientras buscaba unos libros. Gajeel aprovecho.

-Oye tu!- se abalanzó como un depredador a su presa.- ¡¿eres Rogue?! No?

-n..o- dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible, Gajeel no lo escucho.

-Bueno te diré algo, será mejor que te alejes de la enana, a no ser que quieras sentir mi puño.- su cara se transformo en una terrorífica ( n/a: igual a la de edoras cuando ayudo a Wendy) el pobre muchacho no hacía más que sudar frío, estaba pálido.

-discul..pe señor no se quien es pero no lo hare, no me mate!.- se oculto tras un libro

-mm.- el ojirojo observo con ese movimiento, una placa donde tenia impreso el nombre, la placa rezaba "Harry".- Tu no eres Rogue!

-no..oo .- y ahí comprendió que era un simple empleado.

-Ah.. cof.. cof bueno ya sabes, por las dudas.- se alejó del muchacho.- ¿era idiota o qué? Pero es obvio que la enana no tiene tan mal gusto, por Dios!_.- _rujio para sus adentros. Diviso a la chica y se escondió tras un estante, seguía sola. Sonrió, la chica era jodidamente hermosa, no era de extrañar que tuviera pretendientes.

-¿Gajeel?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Al voltearse Gajeel se congelo al reconocer a la chica, era la mejor amiga del camarón, ya la había visto en varias ocasiones en su casa y en la boda, no recordaba su nombre pero si las orejas de conejo que tenía en la fiesta (cortesía del carnaval carioca).

-Oh coneja, que casualidad! Estaba acá..- se puso muy nervioso sin saber que decir, entonces tomó el primer libro que vio sin fijarse como se llamaba.- buscando un libro! Ves ya lo tengo.- le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona para liberar la tensión. Pero se transformó en una curiosa cuando vio a la rubia tentada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a un médico.- la rubia le costaba ocultar la risa que estallaba en su boca, porque sabia que no estaba ahí por eso, no, era una excusa para espiar a cierta chica. Lo sabía muy bien, pero gozaba de martirizarlo un poco. Gajeel, claramente confundido, le echo un vistazo al titulo del libro, palideceo, quiso que la tierra se abriera y se lo comiera. Era un libro que rezaba: "_Hemorroides: del dolor al alivio"_.

-IDIOTA!- pensó.

-Bien me dirás realmente que haces acá?.- dijo una Lucy más calmada.

-Primero que nada yo no sufro de.- se callo a tiempo, le daba vergüenza por más que no lo padeciera.- eso… Segundo!¿ la enana no esta en una cita con el bastardo de Rogue?

Lucy se sorprendió por el comentario del moreno.- No, que yo sepa ella me invitó aquí para estudiar y estoy retrazada.- contestó.

Gajeel se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, otra vez, que había malinterpretado todo por su maldita paranoia. Cuestión que Lucy comprendió.

-¿No me digas qué escuchaste nuestra conversación a medias y malinterpretaste todo?- preguntó nuevamente tentada.

Avergonzado, dejó el libro donde estaba y se dispuso a salir lo más rápido que podía. Pero antes de avanzar dos metros, la chica volvió a hablar.

-Quédate tranquilo, no le diré nada a Levy-chan- Lucy le guiñó un ojo. Él le respondió con un simple "gi hi" en forma de agradecimiento por su silencio y se marchó.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o 

Los días pasaron y por fin llego la noche previa al examen. Levy cerró su libro, ya no tenía sentido seguir estudiando. Miró su reloj, marcaba las 19:06. Suspiró. Gajeel se estaba demorando mucho en llegar del trabajo. No es que lo extrañara pero se había acostumbrado a tenerlo refunfuñando a sus espaldas. Le daba vergüenza pero le estaba muy agradecida. A pensar de su comportamiento gruñón, controlador, ruidoso, mal hablado, el muchacho se encargó por completo de la casa, se había convertido en un amo de casa! Y ella.. una mantenida. Otro en su lugar no le habría dado importancia y la habría dejado a su suerte. Él no. Nunca se imagino al gran Gazille (según lo apodaban en el secundario) cocinando, trapeando pisos, limpiando platos, limpiando y planchando ropa! . Definitivamente cuando terminara de rendir le haría un gran obsequio. Pero por el momento se dedicaría a preparar la cena. Le daría una sorpresa. El reloj marcaba las 20:15 cuando terminó de preparar la cena. Ahora si que estaba preocupada. Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Se precipitó hacia la puerta para recibirlo.

-Gajeel tardaste mucho, después me dices a m….- no pudo continuar, quedó perpleja ante la imagen del muchacho.- QUÉ TE PASÓ!?

-Mmh? Oh no es nada, me caí de la moto, es solo un raspón.- dijo indiferente mientras se revisaba el brazo. No quería preocupar a la enana, pero se había lastimado muy feo la pierna también.

-Solo un raspón? Ven aquí idiota.- lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina para que tomara asiento. Por suerte no notó como le costaba caminar. Ella se fue por unos segundos y volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo reviso, no tenía nada roto, tal cual como había dicho era solo un raspón, pero uno muy feo. - Igual tendrías que ir al hospital.- Murmuro mientras lo revisaba. Le limpió la herida, lo desinfectó y lo vendó.

-Tks.-Él no dejaba de contemplarla mientras lo curaba. No pensaba que el camarón se iba a preocupar. Pensó que ni se iba a percatar de su ausencia y que no se inmutaría al verlo así. Pero era obvio que la enana no era de esa clase de personas. Al fin y al cabo eso fue lo primero que vio en ella pero creía que después de todo lo que habían pasado, ella iba a actuar diferente. Sintió el delicioso olor a carne asada.

-¿Cocinaste? ¿Tu?- preguntó incrédulo el moreno, no por maldad pero estaba empezando a creer que la chica carecía de habilidades culinarias.

-Claro que si.- le dijo un poco molesta, pero suavizó su expresión para adoptar una más burlona.- aparte no tenía a mi sirviente para que me la prepare.- le sacó la lengua

Gajeel levanto una ceja perforada, siguiéndole la corriente.- Oh disculpe hime, por demorarme y no prepararle su cena, merezco castigo?.- exclamó con una voy aguda. Levy no hacía más que reír ante el comentario.

-¿Castigo? Mmm lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que no cumplas con tu deber. Mazoquista.- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Pero que mujer más desc..- Gajeel no pudo seguir, Levy lo tomó del rostro y le beso la frente, se quedó así sin mirarlo a los ojos, por suerte.

-Gracias Gajeel, has cuidado muy bien de mi durante estos días, no fui más que un estorbo pero a partir de mañana te prometo que yo voy a cuidar de ti, no te ves muy bien.- Se apartó sin mirarlo y se lo agradeció porque estaba muy colorado y no quería que lo vea así, pero lo que no sabía era que la chica estaba igual que él.- bueno vamos a comer que se enfría la comida.

-Gi hi como es eso que no me veo bien? Yo estoy bárbaro enana.- dijo el moreno para destensionarse.

-Como tú digas Gajeel.- le sonrió mientras servia la comida. Comieron en silencio. Realmente estaba delicioso lo que Levy preparó. Cuando estaban terminando de comer, el celular de ella sonó.- Hola?.. Rogue!.- el moreno casi se atraganta con un pedaso de carne.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh sí, su maldita y jodida paranoia otra vez, iba en mal en peor. Todo por esa llamada del demonio. Después que la enana pronunciara ese espantoso nombre, se fue corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto. Por supuesto que él fue a seguirla para escuchar su conversación pero tardó por culpa de su pierna dolorida. Cuando llegó solo escuchó el final de la conversación "ok mañana después del examen… si … también lo espero con ansias, hasta mañana". Qué mierda tenían planeado, estaba desesperado y el dolor en la pierna no lo ayudaba, sin duda después de su misión iría a ver a la vieja Porlyusica. En cuanto a su misión, era obvia, seguir al camarón por la universidad sin ser notado, por eso tenía que vestir de una forma muy distinta a la habitual de él. Sabía que los estudiantes de abogacía iban de traje, así que él solo tendría que simular ser uno de ellos. Se puso su traje blanco con una corbata roja y para disimular mas su identidad se puso un sombrero blanco y gafas. Él la siguió en todo el trayecto de la casa hacia la universidad. Al ingresar fue directo al aula, no se juntó con nadie previo al examen. Vio entrar a muchos hombres, pero no tenía idea quien podía ser el bastardo. El aula se cerró y vio el cartel que decía "_Examen de ingreso, Ingeniería Genética"_. -Así que la enana estaba estudiando eso, no me entrañaría que se la haya pasada estudiando tanto-. Siguió en su posición atrás de una columna para vigilar la puerta sin ser visto hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Por puro instinto, sin saber quien era, se dispuso a golpear a la persona. Al darse vuelta con el puño en alto vio a su prima. Paró en seco su golpe.

-¡¿Gajeel-nii?!.- exclamó confundida Wendy. Atrás de ella estaba Salamander mirando hacia todos lados con su bufanda cubriendo gran parte de su rostro mientras decía "nin nin".

-Ah Wendy, cabeza de lava, son ustedes… ¡¿Wendy, cabeza de lava, qué mierda hacen acá, otra vez me estuvieron siguiendo?!- exclamo alterado.

-No lo pudimos evitar hierritos, te veías muy sospechoso, pensamos que tenías negocios sucios con la mafia. Pero nunca imaginamos que negociaran en una universidad, seguro que es para no levantar sospechas. Solo queríamos evitar que hagas algo estúpido- divagaba Natsu.

-¡¿Cómo con la mafia?! ¡¿Qué les hizo pensar eso?!.- estaba furioso, a veces le sobrepasaba las estupideces de su primo.

-Bueno Gajeel-nii es que esa ropa..- pero fue interrumpida por una cuarta voz.

-¿Natsu, Wendy? ¡¿Gajeel por qué estas vestido de gangster!?.- gritaba una sorprendida Lucy.

Gajeel rodó los ojos- Tks lo que faltaba, la coneja.- bufó pero lleno de cólera exclamo.- no soy un gangster! Soy un "estudiante de abogacía"

-Luce! ¿También harás negocios? Eres rara.

-Claro que no! Aquí el único raro eres tú.

-Luce no me retes.- empezó a llorisquear mientras se escondía atrás de Wendy, ella con una gota en la frente trató de calmarlo.

-Bueno ¿Por qué la sigues ahora? ¿Otra vez escuchando conversaciones ajenas?.- se dirigió hacia el moreno.

-No te importa. Además ¿no tendrías que estar ahí adentro rindiendo?- le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema. Se apoyó contra la columna buscando una posición más cómoda para su pierna que lo estaba matando.

-No, yo ya rendí mi examen. Yo me presente para Literatura.

-Si! Lucy-san quiere ser una gran escritura.- dijo muy animada Wendy. Logrando ruborizar a la chica.

-Bueno muy lindo todo, basta de parloteo. Ya vieron que no estoy metido en nada ilegal y tú ya terminaste tu examen así que no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Fuera!.- Gajeel no los soportaba más. Quería que se esfumaran, que la enana no saliera con ese idiota y que su jodida pierna no le doliera más.- aaahhhh! Que mierda haces cerebro de carbón?!- Natsu se había acercado sigilosamente y le palmeo la pierna dolorida.

-Ya sospechaba que algo malo te pasaba, estas lastimado.- no fue una pregunta, fue en afirmación y lo dijo serio, muy raro en él, las chicas se sorprendieron.

-No pasa nada es solo un golpe.- Natsu le levantó la botamanga y pudo apreciar tu pierna hinchada.

-Gajeel tienes que ir al hospital urgente mira como tienes esa pierna!.- exclamó su prima.- ¿qué te paso?

-Nada!

-Eres un terco! ¿Qué te paso?

-Tks que pesados, me caí de la moto ¿contentos?.

-Iremos al hospital ya.- Natsu lo levanto como un saco de papas mientras el moreno pataleaba gritando barbaridades contra su persona. La imagen era patética, Natsu era más bajo y más flaco que él pero lo llevaba con facilidad en su hombro. Lucy no sabía si sorprenderse por la fuerza de Natsu o reírse del gangster grandulón que pataleaba arriba de su primo.

-Déjame.. la enana.- llorisqueaba rendido. Ahora no sabría quien era Rogue ni lo que planeaban hacer juntos.

_Continuara….^^_

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Amo a Gajeel y su desequilibrio emocional. Bueno ya empecé a incorporar un poco de Nalu, supuestamente se conocieron en la boda, más tarde escribiré algunas flashbacks. Otra cosa mis chicuelos, que le parece si escribo un lemmon? Ya se la categoría no da pero eso depende de ustedes, si llegamos a los 50 reviews lo hago! (Maldita escritora pervertida).

Gracias a todos los que comentan!

Pd: vieron el ova? Fue muuuy Gale y Jerza! Lo amé aunque insulté el estómago sensible de Gajeel.

Hasta la Próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

En un elegante café de la ciudad de Magnolia, una joven peli azul bebía una copa de milkshake de cerezas mientras contemplaba a su acompañante que hablaba muy tranquilo. Rogue era un muchacho de 18 años, de pelo rubio lacio, lo llevaba largo. Su flequillo era negro, le cubría su ojo derecho dándole un aura misteriosa a su mirada carmesí. Era alto y pálido. Levy había esperado tanto tiempo para ese momento. No podía dejar de observarlo. Había cambiado mucho en esos dos años sin verse.

-Siento que he hablado por una eternidad. Dime Levy, se que por las cartas y por mi padre, tu madre formo una nueva familia.- le comentó el chico mientras se llevaba una taza de café oscuro a sus finos labios.

-Si. Mi madre se casó con el señor Mujika. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, como sabrás mi padre biológico murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y no lo recuerdo así que no me formé con una figura paterna. Se podría decir que en este corto tiempo que ha pasado, Mujika ya se gano mis respeto como tal.- no podía dejar de sonreír porque era cierto que lo apreciaba y lo estaba considerando como un padre.

-¿Y él no tiene hijos? Creo que mi padre mencionó que tenía un hijo varón que lo ayudaba en el negocio familiar.- la interrogó con un tono ¿despectivo?

-Ah si, Gajeel. Es un año mayor que nosotros. Al principio me daba un poco de miedo, pero con la convivencia me di cuenta que no era una mala persona.- Rogue no conocía la historia que había tenido con Gajeel, no podía decirle que su nuevo hermano era el chico que le hacía bullying en el colegio y que de buenas a primeras se convirtió una persona completamente distinta porque sinceramente a ella le seguía sorprendiendo ese cambio de actitud. Algo le pico en el estómago. El moreno había sufrido un accidente ayer y no fue al médico. Hoy, antes de marcharse a la universidad, tuvo la oportunidad de ver la moto. Y considerando el estado en que se encontraba el vehículo, era un milagro que el chico no se hubiera hecho más daño. Le costaba admitirlo pero quería regresar a su casa y comprobar si se encontraba bien. Levy se quedó en silencio, atrapada en sus pensamientos, cosa que Rogue se impacientó.

-¿Y?- le preguntó algo impaciente. Levy se sobresalto un poco al oír la impasible voz del chico, tenía el semblante algo irritado.- cof cof- tosió un poco para aclarar su voz y volver a mostrar su cara tranquila.- Te ves preocupada. ¿Hay algo que te aqueja?

-Oh no, no pasa nada. Me sigue sorprendiendo tu cambio de look. Sin duda Bosco te tenía que cambiar en algo- trató de despejarse, estaba en su tan deseada cita, no podía arruinarla pensando en otra persona.

-Han pasado dos años. Todos cambiamos Levy. Aunque tú sigues siendo la misma chica adorable que cautivo mi corazón.- Le guiñó un ojo. Ella no hizo más que sonrojarse.- Tal vez cambié un poco mi apariencia pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Se que continuaste con tu vida y no puedo pretender nada de la noche a la mañana pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?.- Levy se llevó una mano para cubrir su boca, se sorprendió que sea tan directo. En el pasado había tardado tanto y dado tantas vueltas para proponérselo que su repentina declaración la tomo desprevenida. Sin duda Bosco le había hecho cambiar más que su color de pelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

Ya eran las 10 de la noche. Seguro que Gajeel le diría de todo. Para colmo su celular se había quedado sin batería después de rendir el examen. Apoyó las llaves en la puerta, dispuesta a recibir todos los insultos y reprimendas, sin duda el moreno era más exagerado que su madre. Abrió la puerta y el averno ardió en su casa… literalmente.

-Weeeeendyy el extinguidor!- gritaba Gajeel desde el sofá mientras agitaba una muleta. La escena era terrible. La cocina estaba llena de humo. Podía distinguir lo que antes eran las cortinas de su madre, hechas cenizas. El mueble de la mesada, estaba todo quemado. Lucy con toda la cara negra, al igual que su delantal. Golpeaba con un cucharón a Natsu que estaba también carbonizado como ella. Ahora Wendy estaba apagando el último rastro de fuego.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- gritó Levy cuando pudo salir de su estado de shock. Gajeel fue el primero en darse cuenta de su llegada y antes que los otros puedan reaccionar y decir algo, el moreno se adelantó.

-TU- vociferó mirándola fijo a los ojos y señalando con la muleta.- SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE MIERDA ESTUVISTE TODO EL DÍA? Y POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO CONTESTABAS EL TELÉFONO? ME PODÍA ESTAR MURIENDO POR AHÍ Y TU NI ENTARA. Claro! Seguro la señorita estuvo putarraqueando por ahí con quién sabe Dios..- fue cortado por la repentina reacción de la chica. El moreno había esperado de todo, gritos, insultos, ¿una bofetada?. Cualquier indicio de violencia a respuesta de su comentario maleducado. Pero nunca lo hizo. Ella lo estaba abrazando. Él se tensó.

-Ay Gajeel! Perdón. Yo sabía que tenías que ir al hospital ayer y no le di la importancia que merecía, y ahora mírate! ¿Ustedes lo llevaron?- Levy se dirigió a los tres que estaban contemplando todo sin decir nada, ya que estaban impactados por la escena. Natsu fue el primero en dar indicios de vida.

-Emh si! Lo encontré y lo lleve.- dijo el peli rosa para ganarse una mirada asesina de su primo, fácilmente pudo interpretarla "le dices que me encontraste en la universidad y te mato"

-¿Lo encontraste? ¿Dónde?- indagó

-Aquí!- dijo nervioso Natsu. Gajeel suavizó levemente el ceño.- Lo vine a ver, lo encontré moribundo en el suelo y lo cargué hasta el hospital.- el moreno se tapo la cara con una mano, su primo era un estúpido. Lo hizo quedar como un debilucho.

-¡¿Te desmayaste?!- ahora se dirigió a Gajeel.

-Tch.. CLARO QUE NO! Está exagerando.- murmuró mientras miraba sonrojado hacía otro lado. Levy lo estaba sosteniendo de los hombros y ese mínimo contacto lo estaba matando. La peli azul frunció los labios. Estaba claro que el chico era muy orgulloso y no iba a admitir ninguna debilidad.

-Dime Natsu, ya que alguien es muy orgulloso- miró mal al moreno en la última frase para volver a prestar atención al peli rosa.- ¿Qué se rompió? ¿Qué le dijo el médico?

-Mmm bueno tiene una fisura en la tibia, una torcedura de tobillo..- Natsu empezó a enumerar tratando de no olvidar nada. La peli azul asentía en todo.- Mmm una costilla rota, ja! Perdón eso fue por mi culpa.- el moreno gruñó.- Después todos golpes pero nada grave. Tiene que estar enyesado por tres semanas.

-Mmm ya veo. Te diste un golpe feo.- le dijo a Gajeel con una sonrisa triste. Él no respondió.- Por cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí Lucy?- le pregunto a la rubia que se había quedado callada todo el tiempo.

-Eh! Ah! Si! Como no respondías mis llamadas decidí visitarte.- mintió la rubia. Levy asintió.

-Bueno supongo que solo me queda una sola pregunta ¿Cómo rayos se quemó la cocina?

-Verás.- empezó el peli rosa.- es una historia divertida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después que el peli rosa contara que tratando de ayudar a Lucy en la cocina, "accidentalmente" provocó una gran llamarada de las hornallas, logrando quemar todo lo que estaba a un radio de tres metros. Los chicos pidieron delivery. Comieron todos juntos. Las chicas decidieron que harían una pijamada, dejando solos a los chicos en el living para que jugaran al Call of duty.

-Nee Levy-chan- empezó Lucy.- ¿Cómo te fue con Rogue?

-¿Quién es Rogue?- interrogó Wendy-

-Era el novio de Levy hace dos años- le respondió Lucy

-Oh- Wendy se entristeció un poco, ella quería que se quedara con su primo. Fue una fantasía que se formó apenas la conoció.

-Me fue bien. Charlamos y nos pusimos al día. Cambió mucho.- contestó algo pensativa.

-¿Por?

-Primero que nada su apariencia, Lu!- empezó a mover escandalosamente sus brazos. Las chicas se reían.- Tiene el pelo largo y rubio!

-¿Rubio? ¿Qué pasó con el chico emo?

-Bueno sigue conservando su flequillo negro que le cubre la mitad del rostro. Pero, hasta se tatuó la cara. Ay si lo vieras no lo reconocerías.

-Levy-san, estás describiendo a un delincuente.- exclamó preocupada la más joven, ganándose las carcajadas de las otras.

-Claro que no. Son solo modas, solo que el muy tonto lo tendrá que llevar de por vida. ¿Pero te sigue …?- la rubia gesticulo una palabra para que no lo oyera la más inocente. Levy se puso de mil tonos al captar la palabra.

-Si me sigue "gustando".- recalcó la última palabra, reemplazando la que había usado su amiga.- y tampoco le digas tonto.- la rubia reía con picardía.

-¿En qué más cambió?

-Por lo que vi, ya no es el mismo chico tímido, reservado y no se hay algo raro pero tal vez sea porque hace mucho que no nos vemos.- hizo una pausa y continuo- Además me pidió volver.

-Eso es terrible/ eso es grandioso.- exclamaron a la par las dos oyentes.

-¿Por qué dices que es terrible, Wendy?- le preguntó la rubia. Levy la miraba curiosa esperando la respuesta.

-Emh bueno..- no quería que se revelara sus verdaderas intenciones que eran unirla con su primo.- No puedes ponerte a salir con él así como si nada. Ya pasaron varios años y es evidente que este tal Rogue cambió. Debes tomarte tu tiempo y ver si lo quieres o es sólo que quieres estar con él por las sombras del pasado. No debes guiarte por el pasado sino por lo que vives ahora. Por como es ahora.- eso último lo dijo con doble sentido.- Sino solo estarás sujeta a una ilusión.- Levy la abrazó

-Eres muy linda, Wendy. Y si. Yo pensé igual. Por eso le pedí un tiempo para pensarlo.- la niña se ruborizó, ahora le cerró varias dudas que le rondaba por la cabeza. La chica poseía un gran corazón, no era rencorosa, sabía perdonar y salir adelante. Por eso se comportaba así con Gajeel, ella ya no lo veía como un bravucón. Bueno eso era un paso.- Dejemos de hablar de mi. ¿Qué hay de ti, Wendy? ¿Te gusta alguien?.- la pequeña se volvió a ruborizar a más no poder.

-Ssi.. Un chico, pero apenas me presta atención.- dijo vergonzosamente.

-Eso es imposible!- exclamó Lucy- ¿quién es?

-Se llama Romeo. Es alumno de Natsu.

-NATSU ES PROFESOR?!- gritaron al unísono. Un peli rosa estornudó en la sala de abajo.

-No el tipo de profesor que ustedes piensan. Él es un luchador profesional y entrena a jóvenes.

-Oh ya veo- dijo Levy- Pero ¿por qué apenas te presta atención?

-Él apenas me registra, no soy más que la pequeña hermana de "Natsu-nii". Idolatra a mi hermano. Lo imita en todo.

-Wendy! – Interrumpió Lucy.- ¿No me digas que tienes un complejo con tu hermano y por eso te gusta Romeo?

-Eso es horrible Lucy! Y no. No tengo ningún complejo. Es sólo que me gusta que sea tan tenaz y es muy amable, simplemente que cuando está frente a mi hermano no le hace caso a nadie más.

-Estoy segura que le gustas y por respeto a Natsu, no quiere arriesgarse a nada. Eres muy bonita, adorable, madura para tu edad. Eres toda una señorita. Ten más confianza.

-Entonces está decidido! Te ayudaremos!. Pero primero tendremos que ir al gimnasio para analizarlo.- exclamó eufórica Lucy.

-¿Analizarlo? No será que quieres ir al gimnasio para "analizar" a Natsu.- le insinuó socarronamente Levy.

-Eso es una falacia y lo sabes- la rubia estaba ruborizada por la insinuación y le tiró una almohada. Pronto comenzó una guerra de almohadas entre las tres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0oo0

A la mañana siguiente, Levy fue la primera en despertarse. Cuando se terminó de arreglar se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo. Antes de llegar a destino, se encontró con Natsu y Gajeel durmiendo en el living. Ignoró las latas de cerveza y las colillas de cigarrillo esparcidos por el piso. Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo todo desparramado. Gajeel estaba en el sofá abrazando a una almohada como si de eso dependiera su vida. De repente lo escucho murmurar. Se sorprendió cuando distinguió su nombre entre otras palabras que no pudo descifrar. Se acercó para escucharlo mejor. Se recostó en el respaldo con sus brazos y su cabeza, estaba a escasos centímetros del chico.

-emnh quathoh lebii- volvió a murmurar el moreno.

-_¿en pato?¿en cuando?... en cuatro?!._ –pensaba la chica mientras le despejaba unos mechones del rostro de Gajeel. Gracias a eso se fue despertando. Primero abrió los ojos sin poder enfocar bien, todavía conservando la imagen de su sueño impreso en sus pupilas. Pestañó un poco y cuando al fin enfocó bien, vio un par de ojos avellanas mirándolo fijamente a escasos cm de su rostro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – y con ese "pequeño gruñido" despertó a todos los que dormían en la casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0oo0

-Enana estúpida, encima se ofende. No es mi culpa despertar y ver un estúpido, estúpido! camarón frente mío.- refunfuñaba el moreno mientras maniobraba una bolsa de basura. Caminar con muletas y cargar una bolsa pesada de desperdicios, no era tan fácil. Estaba tan enojado con la vida. Estaba teniendo un sueño no apto para menores de 18 años y cuando despertó la tenía ahí, a su protagonista!¿Cómo no se iba a sorprender? Rogaba que no se le haya escapado ninguna palabra o gemido mientras dormía, ya que no sería la primera vez que hablaba entre sueños. Y más en esos tipos de sueños. Sólo estaba agradecido de que la chica no se había percatado de su "amiguito estaba despierto". Llegó al conteiner. Levantó la tapa y tiró la bolsa. Cuando se estaba por ir, escuchó un sonido. Había tres gatos que peleaban. Era un dos contra uno. Los dos gatos eran enormes a comparación del tercero. Pero aún con la desventaja del número y el peso, el gato se defendía muy bien. Tal así que los otros terminaron huyendo. El gato vencedor era negro y a consecuencia de la batalla había ganado un gran corte arriba del ojo izquierdo. Se empezó a lamer una pata para tratar de limpiar la herida de la cabeza.

-Gihi eres todo un guerrero, te convertirás en mi gato!- dijo orgulloso Gajeel al gato. El animal se lo quedó mirando fijo, como si lo estuviera midiendo. Finalmente se dirigió a él y se frotó en su pierna sana. Eso era un "si".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0oo0

Todos ya se habían ido de su casa después de desayunar y ayudar a limpiar, la cocina y el living. Natsu antes de irse prometió que iba a comprar las cortinas que incendió y que repararía la mesada que estropeó antes que volvieran Marian y Mujika. Había mandado a Gajeel a tirar la basura como reprimenda por haberle gritado así en la cara. Estaba ofendida. ¿Tan fea la veía qué se asustaba así? Fue al jardín. La planta de lirios estaba que rebalsaba de flores. Decidió cortar un par así tendría un lindo decorado de flores para perfumar un poco la cocina que seguía con el olor impregnado de humo. Cuando terminó de decorar el florero entro Gajeel a la casa.

-Enana! ¿Eres alérgica a los gatos?- gritó el moreno desde la entrada.

-Eh? No, por..?- el moreno cargaba un gato negro en su brazo.- Ay que lindo!¿está herido?

-Si, ¿me ayudas? Es complicado cargarlo con muletas.

-Si- se acercó, lo tomó a entre sus brazos, vio el corte.- pobrecito, tengo el botiquín en la cocina. Ven.- le dijo a Gajeel. Él le obedeció y fue tras ella. Depositó al gato en la mesa. Ella buscó lo necesario para sanarlo. Una vez listo se lo quedó contemplando.- Bueno ahora solo queda ponerle un nombre.- el gato fue al centro de la mesa y se frotó en el florero.

-Mm que tal Kuro?

-Eres muy original Gajeel- se burló Levy

-Tch, bueno a ver! Soy todo oído, escucho opciones.- la peli azul se reía por su actitud. Empezó a pensar que tipo de nombre le quedaría bien.

-Que tal Plutón, así se llamaba el gato de "El gato negro" de Edgar Allan Poe. Le faltaba un ojo!

-A él no le falta ningún ojo! Definitivamente no lo voy a llamar así.- Levy hizo un mohín por la respuesta del moreno. Lo pensó un poco y tenía razón. Estaba condenado al gato. Pensó un poco y lo observó, estaba oliendo las flores, era tan tierno. Se le ocurrió una idea.- Sabes qué enana, lo voy a llamar Panther, se parece física y mentalmente a una pantera. Ya está decidido!

-¿Puede tener un segundo nombre?- le puso una cara de cachorro. El chico no se pudo resistir.

-Tch, como quieras.- le dijo volteando el rostro para que no vea su leve rubor.

-Gracias Gajeel-nii- le dijo y lo abrazó brevemente, dejándolo congelado y escarlata. Se giró para alzar al gato y levantarlo por arriba de su cabeza.- Desde ahora serás Panther Lily!

-¡!¿M_e dijo nii?!..._ Ey camarón! Por qué carajo le pusiste Lily? es macho!

Continuara…^^

AAhhh! Por fin de vuelta por estos pagos! Vieron? Apareció Rogue! Y si! Es el del futuro. Quería ser un poco "original" así si se porta mal se justifica ;)

*Bueno antes que nada aclaro por las dudas. Levy no le gusta Gajeel (por ahora gihi), ella simplemente lo perdonó y lo está tratando como trataría a un amigo. Lo que pasa ella es tan dulce y cariñosa que no tiene dudas en abrazar a alguien (como lo vive haciendo con él)

*Decidí que haya un Rowen porque soy como Marge y me gusta que todos tengan una pareja! Claro que esta será muy inocente, no como otras muahahaha!

*Para los fanáticos del Nalu (ya viene ya viene!) el próximo capitulo lo tendrán.

*Gracias a todos los reviews, a los que le gusta que Gajeel sea tan tsundere y si Gabe Logan, su paranoia es digna de Juvia xD. Gracias a los que le gusta como escribo y se divierten (me hacen ruborizar, sonsos!) y finalmente a los pervertidooos que apoyan el Lemmon! Gihi, no se si lo habrá pero lo que si o si habrá es Lime (creo que si no estoy equivocada es para lo que no es tan explícito.. verdad?) En fin gracias a 9 que escribieron en el último (Gabe Logan, 1710Dushy, kobura-chan, Guest?, Magic ann love, Lucyyta, Saraneighbor, Raperita-Otaku) y a Levy Nalu que fue tan linda de publicar mi fic en pages/Gajeel-y-Levy-gale/327139900742324 entren, está copada la página ^^

Bueno Drugos nos estamos leyendo, y ah! Me gustaría conocerlos más, como que otras historias les gustaría que escriba, mm no se xD gihi hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

No me maten! Volví! Me siento tan culpable de haber tardado tanto peeeeeero puedo asegurar que la espera lo valió. Sin más que decir les dejo 12 hojas con más de 4000 palabras :O

:.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levy se encontraba en el living leyendo un libro, mientras acariciaba a Lily que se encontraba durmiendo en su regazo. Estaba tan relajada. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que enyesaron a Gajeel y no dejaba de demandar atención. Primero, aparentemente, el yeso le abrió desmesuradamente el apetito. Estaba muy ansioso y comía cada 5 minutos. Hasta lo había encontrado masticando una regla de metal! Quién en su sano juicio mastica metal?! Después se la pasaba quejando que estaba aburrido. Trató de darle algunos libros para que se entretenga pero él sólo bufaba y decía que los libros eran aburridos, él muy descarado. Era peor que un niño de 6 años. No quería estar sólo. Hasta le había insinuado que lo bañe! La estaba volviendo loca. Por suerte sus padres volvían mañana, así que ya no se lo tenía que aguantar sola. En ese preciso momento el moreno no estaba en casa. Tuvo que ir al negocio para supervisar que esté todo en orden para la llegada de Mujika. Así que podía leer tranquila. Sin su música, sin sus gritos, sin nada que la distraiga. Sólo ella y Lily. Se hundió en el sofá para relajarse más y el timbre sonó.

-Rayos.- murmuro la chica- Ahí voy.- se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró con un peli rosa.- Oh Natsu, hola!

-Yo! Levy. Vengo a arreglar la mesada.- dijo mientras levantaba una caja con herramientas y una bolsa con pinturas.

-Pasa por favor.- lo acompañó hasta la cocina, durante el trayecto el chico miraba como si buscara algo o alguien.- Hmmm Gajeel tuvo que ir al negocio.

-Oh si ya lo se. Pensé… que Lucy iba a estar aquí.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rió despreocupadamente. Levy se mordió el labio, era muy tierno. Era tan obvio que le gustaba su amiga.- Bueno hora de trabajar!.- exclamó y se puso a rasquetear el mueble. Mientras trabajaba, le contaba algunas anécdotas de su infancia junto a Gajeel. También le contó su tendencia a incendiar todo y la manía de morder metal del moreno. Tres horas después, cuando terminó de dar la última mano de barniz.- Ya terminé, ahora faltan las cortinas, ¿me quieres acompañar así las elijes?

-Hmm lo siento Natsu! Pero Gajeel está por llegar y si no encuentra nada para comer se va a poner gruñón. Pero ¿sabes? Creo que Lucy ya habrá llegado a su casa del trabajo. Puedes ir con ella, confío en su buen gusto.- Natsu no podía estar más feliz. Ella cogió un papel y un lápiz. Escribió la dirección y se la entregó.- Ten la dirección.

-Gracias Levy.- tomó el papel y se fue corriendo.- Estoy encendido!

-Vaya que tenía energías. En fin, me deben una los dos.- dijo contemplando el lugar por donde había desaparecido corriendo el peli rosa. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando una voz la sorprendió.

-Hablando sola, enana?

-Gajeel! Llegaste! Te esperaba para más tarde.

-Gihi Pues no me extrañes más camarón. Alquilé una película de terror. Prepara algo de comer y vamos a verla.- le exigió mientras entraba en la casa. Se tiró en el sofá. Lily se lanzó sobre su amo, reclamándole mimos, los cuales fueron correspondidos.

0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0 0o0o00o0o0

Lucy se cambiaba en su baño. Acababa de darse una refrescante ducha. Ya se había convertido en rutina volver del trabajo, bañarse y concentrarse en su libro por tres horas. Luego se prepararía la cena. Leería un libro en la cama y se dormiría. Era un hábito que adquirió desde que termino la escuela. Salió del baño y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Absorta en sus pensamientos se tiró en la cama.

-Hmm que incómodo, ¿me habré acostado sobre los libros? Aunque.. como llegaron debajo de las sábanas.- se incorporó en la cama y quitó las sábanas. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a una persona durmiendo.-kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-hmm? Oh Luce por fin saliste. Tu cama es muy cómoda.- se acurrucó más en la cama.

-Pero qué diablos haces en mi casa y en MI cama! Natsu levántate idiota, me has dado un susto de muerte.- gritaba la rubia mientras lo jalaba fuera de la cama. Le dio un coscorrón.- cómo entraste?!

-Por la ventana.- señaló inocentemente.

-Baka!- le dio otro coscorrón.- y por qué te metiste en mi cama?!

-No seas mala Luce..

-Es LUCY!

-Te estabas tardando mucho en la ducha y hoy estuve trabajando mucho y me dio sueño!

-Suenas como un niño pequeño, ¿y a qué has venido en primer lugar?- se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta.

-Tengo que comprar las cortinas que quemé, ¿me acompañas?- le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

-Etto…- pero antes de continuar él la jaló del brazo y se la llevo hacía la salida.

-Bien! Vamos!

-ESPERAAA NUNCA DIJE QUE SI!

-Pero tampoco lo negaste. Para mi eso es suficiente!

Natsu terminó de convencerla. Fueron al centro comercial donde estuvieron una hora en la tienda. Ya que no se decidían. Natsu quería comprar una cortina con dragones chinos y Lucy se imaginaba la cara de espanto de Marian. Después de varias discusiones, compraron unas muy parecidas a las que había quemado.

-Bien! Ya tienes las cortinas, supongo que ya no te soy útil.- suspiró Lucy. Él la detuvo y la abrazó por los hombros, sin dejar de caminar

-Nunca digas eso Luce, no eres una inútil, además ahora me acompañaras a otro lugar.

-Nani?.- se ruborizó por la situación. _¿Dónde me quiere llevar? No me digas que me llevará a.. a…_

-Iremos a comer!.- Lucy casi tropieza.- ¿estás bien?

-Si si.

_Confitería._

-Yg hedimejk Luguee..

-Traga por favor…- Lucy no lo podía creer. ¿Cuánta comida era capaz de ingresar a la vez en su boca?

-Ahora si- sonrió Natsu sin nada en la boca.- Por cierto Lucy, ¿vives sola?

-Oh si- dijo cabizbaja, la relación con su familia no era muy buena, por eso decidió mudarse.

-¿Por algo en especial? ¿por estudios? ¿por..?

-Eres muy curioso- Lucy suspiró- Mi mamá murió cuando tenía 7 años y desde ese momento mi relación con mi padre no fue muy buena. ¿Qué digo? Era muy fría. Él se concentró en el trabajo en vez de preocuparse por su única hija. Me crié prácticamente sola. Pero el problema que me obligó a tomar la decisión de irme de mi casa fue por mi futuro. Él quería que estudie administración de empresas para seguir con el legado familiar. Yo no lo iba a permitir. Es mi vida! Lo único que falta es que decida con quien me tengo que casa.- Estaba indignada, pero se sentía feliz descargándose con el pelirosa que la escuchaba atentamente, había algo en él que lograba calmarla, le transmitía confianza y además hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una catarsis- Ay Natsu, era horrible estar en esa casa. ¿Sabes cuántas fiestas y cumpleaños la pasé sola? Cada vez que tenía un evento en el colegio lo buscaba entre la multitud, para encontrar su asiento vacío. Me sentía tan sola. Hay veces que me sigo sintiendo así...

-Lucy.- la interrumpió tomando su mano.- Ya no estás sola.- no se lo podía creer, nunca en esas dos semanas que lo había conocido, lo vio tan serio. Su mirada transmitía seguridad, paz y madurez.- Sé que Levy te quiere mucho y nunca te dejaría sola. Además yo también soy tu amigo, ¿no?- ella asistió.- siempre estaré contigo.- una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro.- Por otra parte, deberías hacer las pases con tu padre. Ahora lo tienes, mañana no sabes…- su semblante se oscureció. Se lo notaba nostálgico.

-Natsu tu…

-Cerebro de lava! No sabía que tenías novia.- un chico con el pelo corto y negro los interrumpió.

-¿A quién le dices cerebro de lava? Princesa del hentai!

-A ti ojos bizcos!

Lucy casi se cae de la silla_. -Estaba teniendo una conversación madura con Natsu y fuimos interrumpidos. Lo peor fue lo que insinuó ese raro chico que ahora ¡¿Estaba en boxer!? Bueno volviendo al tema.. novia de Natsu.-_ se sonrojo al extremo.-_ y lo peor que el idiota no lo negó, solo reaccionó por el insulto. Y por qué rayos me siento tan esperanzada!?_

-Nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio.-dijo el desconocido y se marchó

-Yo! Es tarde y Wendy me va a matar. Mejor le llevamos la cortina y te acompaño a tu casa.

-S-si! Vamos.-_ buu! Yo quería quedarme un rato más hablando contigo Natsu._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya era de noche cuando Natsu y Lucy tocaron el timbre. La visita fue breve. Ninguno de los dos se quiso quedar por distintos motivos. Solo dejaron la cortina y se fueron. Más tarde, Gajeel y Levy estaban comiendo en el sofá, unos bocadillos mientras veían una película de terror. El moreno, al pasar de los minutos se fue acercando sigilosamente al lado de la peliazul, con la esperanza de que tuviera miedo por la película y quisiera caer en sus brazos para consolarla. Pasó una hora. Ya había corrido mucha sangre, destripado a cuatro, no paraban de gritar y huir. Ella seguía sin inmutarse. Se estaba desesperando. Un fuerte ruido proveniente del film lo sacó de sus pensamientos, asustándolo. No pudo reprimir el pequeño salto que dio en el sofá.

-Tsk, idiota! No tenías que entrar ahí!.- exclamó. La chica que en ese momento se encontraba sentada al lado de él, comenzó a reírse por su reacción.

-jaja era muy obvio que estaba atrás de la puerta.- exclamó entre risas.

-Gihi.- aprovechó que gracias al salto quedo prácticamente pegado al lado de ella, extendió el brazo y lo colocó sobre los hombros de ella, abrazándola.- ¿Es qué no te dan miedo estas películas, hermanita?- preguntó con su característica sonrisa. La miró fijo. Ella dejó de prestarle atención a la pantalla y le devolvió la mirada sonriéndole.

-Claro que no. Son muy predecibles, además la música ya te advierte lo va a pasar. En cambio en los libros es muy diferente. Los libros son mejores- volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla. Por algún motivo se sentía muy cómoda. Meses atrás estaría al borde del llanto si el moreno estuviera tan cerca y abrazándola. Pero eso estaba en el pasado y a pesar de todos sus defectos, admitía que le agradaba su compañía. En la pantalla se podía observar como los protagonistas empezaban a tener relaciones en … un armario. ¿En serio? Un armario!? Se estaban escondieron del asesino y se ponen a follar?! Levy se tensó cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla.

-Oe hermanita- el moreno se había inclinado para poder susurrarle al oído. Produciéndole cosquillas con su cabello.

-Hmm..- fue la única respuesta que le dio la chica, sin moverse.

-¿Esto también es más predecible que en tus libros? Gihi- la muchacha se puso como un tomate. Pero para sorpresa del moreno, no hizo ningún berrinche. Otra en su lugar lo hubiera golpeado o negado con voz chillona. En cambio, ella apenas se giro para mirarlo de reojo y exclamarle.

-Si.. y definitivamente los libros son mejores.- le dedicó una breve sonrisa audaz con su rostro ruborizado y volvió a prestarle atención a la pantalla. Gajeel se quedó con una gran "O" en sus labios. No podía creer. Estúpido y sensual camarón, que leía historias eróticas. ¿Cómo se atreve a soltarlo así como si nada?

-Eres una pervertida!- exclamó, señalándola con el dedo.

-Claro que no!- respondió indignada.- o me vas a decir que tu no miras revistas! Seguro tienes cuentas en sitios web.

-Eso es muy diferente- no dejaban de gritarse, pero siempre con una pizca de burla en sus alaridos

-¿Diferente? ¿Qué tiene de diferente?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Simple. Yo soy un hombre.- declaró muy orgulloso.

-EH?- lo miro incrédula.- no lo puedo creer. ¿En serio?! Eres un idiota.- lo empujo con las dos manos, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Gihihi y tú, un camarón debilucho.- apenas le tocó su hombre y logró que se cayera de lado, del sofá. Indignada se volvió a sentar y siguieron con su juego de empujarse. Olvidándose de la película.

-Gigante!

-Ratón de biblioteca!

-Ogro!

-Renacuajo!

-Ve a comer hierro y déjame en paz.- lo empujó y se volteó a 180º, cruzándose de brazos e hinchando sus mofletes.

-Eyy no me des la espalda!- Protestó el moreno. Al ver que la chica no se volteaba, le picó una costilla. Para su sorpresa la chica chilló de una forma graciosa.- Gihi no me digas que tienes cosquillas.

-No te atrev… ajajajajajajajajaja.- justo cuando se volteó para pedirle que no le haga nada, él ya la estaba atacando a cosquillas. Gajeel no tenía piedad. Había logrado que la peliazul se caíga y llorara de la risa. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de cómo estaban. Ella acostada y él prácticamente encima de ella. Inconscientemente sus rostros se habían acercado. Él se tensionó al tenerla tan cerca. No sabía que decir o como actuar, simplemente se quedó así. Por otra parte Levy seguía jadeando un poco, recuperándose del reciente ataque. Una leve sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Por algún motivo no podía dejar de contemplar esos orbes carmesí que la miraban tan intensamente. Su corazón latía a mil. ¿Era por el reciente ataque de risa o por la cercanía?

-_Se ve hermosa. ¿Me odiará si la beso? vamos idiota! Has algo. Bésala o quítate. Aunque ella ya se podría haber levantado o gritado o dado cualquier otro indicio para rechazarme pero no! Ella está ahí esperando.. Gihi si es lo que el camarón quiere...-_ Gajeel empezó a acortar la distancia que tenían. Levy simplemente cerró los ojos. Pero cuando sus narices se rozaron escucharon un alarmante sonido. El ruido de llaves. Instintivamente se separaron. Se sentaron muy rígidos, a una gran distancia entre ellos.

-Sorpresa!- gritaron al unísono.

-L..llegaron!- tartamudo Levy, se dirigió a la puerta donde estaban sus padres.- pensé que llegaban mañana.

-No, les queríamos dar una sorpresa.- exclamó Mujika con una espléndida sonrisa.

-Tch..Y vaya que la dieron.- gruñó Gajeel desde el sofá

-En realidad desde que nos enteramos lo de Gajeel quisimos volver lo antes posible, pero este fue el primer vuelo que tenían.- dijo apenada Marian.

-Veo que sigues gruñón como siempre, hijo.- Mujika se dirigió al sofá para saludarlo, le palmeó un hombro. Gajeel siguió gruñendo, estaba frustrado.- Espero que no te haya ocasionado molestias.- miró a Levy. Ella los observó, entonces, Gajeel se volteó y también la miró.

-Claro que no le ocasioné problemas, la pasamos bien juntos, verdad hermanita?- y le dedicó la sonrisa más socarrona que sus labios podían. Antes de contestar, Marian se acercó al moreno.

-Oh mira como estás muchacho!- le acarició el pelo.-¿cómo fue?- se pasaron un buen rato hablando del accidente y de los cuidados que recibió por parte de Levy. Después los padres contaron algunas anécdotas y le dieron a cada uno algunos obsequios. Levy cuando tuvo oportunidad se excusó y se escondió en su habitación. Marian entró en la cocina y exclamó. -¡¿Qué?! Pero la mesada se ve distinta y ¿esas cortina son nuevas?

-¿Natsu?- le pregunto a su hijo, él cual solo asistió.

_Habitación Levy_

Cerró la puerta y se sentó. Apoyó su mano en su boca. Estaba anonadada. No se entendía. Gajeel estuvo a punto de besarla y ella… ella lo iba a dejar.

_-¿Acaso me gusta? No! Eso está mal. Él es mi hermano ahora y estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos por eso me confundí! No puedo tener esa clase de sentimientos por él. Pero ¿él qué siente por mi?¿estaba jugando? O..*_riiing*-el sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Rogue- _ bueno supongo que le debo una respuesta…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o000o0o00 o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Pasaron dos semanas, al principio Levy y Gajeel se sentían incómodos por lo ocurrido. Por el casi beso que tuvieron. Pero al pasar de los días las cosas se fueron normalizando entre ellos dos. Con un pacto silencioso. Ese tipo de pacto que ellos estaban acostumbrados a hacer. El cual no necesitaban decirse nada. Simplemente lo hacían.

Tres chicas se encontraban escondidas detrás de una de las grandes columnas del gimnasio.

-Etto... ¿es necesario esconderse?, la gente nos ve raro-dijo una muy avergonzada Wendy, señalando a la gente que pasaba.

-¡Claro que si Wendy-chan! ¡Ahora ven aquí y dinos quién es Romeo!-exclamó divertida Lucy.

-¡Esperen a que saque mi teléfono!-dijo Levy, mientras buscaba en su bolso su celular.

-¿Alguien te llamó Levy-chan?

-No, solo le quiero sacar una foto-dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra, asustando a Wendy.

_-Pero... ¿¡qué rayos quería hacer Levy con una foto de Romeo!?¡Ya sé! seguro que quiere extorsionarme y hacerme hacer cosas horribles_-pensó la más pequeña.

Fue en ese preciso instante donde su paciencia culmino. Cuando Levy le sacaba una foto a cualquier chico que pasase y Lucy les preguntara si se llamaban Romeo.

-¡Ya basta! ¿¡Quieren qué les muestre a Romeo-kun o no!?-pregunto enfadada.

-A-aye-respondieron ellas. Inmediatamente, Levy apago su celular y Lucy dejo de interrogar a los chicos.

Wendy, sintiéndose impórtate, se acercó al borde de la columna, y silenciosamente, señaló a un chico de pelo negro, un poco más alto que ella, luchando con una...una... ¿¡MASCARA DE LUCHA LIBRE!?

-Es ese.

Ninguna de las dos reacciono. Wendy había dicho que él era el discípulo de Natsu. Eso significa que...

-¿¡Natsu hace… -susurro Lucy-… lucha libre!?

-Si, ¿Qué? ¿No se los dijo?

-Yo pensé que era boxeador-susurro Levy, con Lucy dándole la razón.

-Eso significa... ¿qué Natsu usa m-mayas?-preguntó la rubia. Wendy asintió, Lucy solo puso cara de asco al imaginarse a un Natsu con mayas.

Mientras ellas seguían espiando, no se percataron de que alguien se iba acercando a ellas.

-¿A quién espían?-preguntó la voz. .

Las pobres chicas no pudieron suprimir un pequeño salto y un "pequeño" grito, llamando la atención de quienes, anteriormente espiaban.

-G-gajeel-nii no es lo que tu piensas-dijo Wendy asustada por él recién llegado.

-¿Ah sí?, bien entonces, ¿por qué la enana y la coneja están tan asustadas?-preguntó divertido Gajeel señalando, a las recién nombradas. Wendy se voltio, en efecto, era lo que el moreno decía. Lucy y Levy se encontraban abrazadas y ¡hasta temblando!, asustadas por Gajeel.

-¡Espera!-exclamó algo dramática Lucy-Si estás aquí eso significa que...

-¡Tú también haces lucha libre!-completo Levy con cara de espanto. Gajeel en mayas era simplemente inimaginable.

-¿¡Qué!?¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy como el rarito de salamander con sus mayas con diseño de llamas de marica!-rugió Gajeel-Yo solo vengo a ejercitar de vez en cuando-dijo más calmado. Levy suspiro aliviada y Lucy lo miraba con desconfianza.

-¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS MARICA PEDAZO DE METAL OXIDADO!?-gritó una voz desde el fondo. Las tres chicas sudaron frío.

_-Mierda nos descubrió_-pensaron ellas.

Y como habían predicho, ahí estaba Natsu, con una ridícula mascara roja decorada de llamas doradas, y el chico de pelo negro, Romeo, con una mascara parecida, nada más que era azul y las llamas eran púrpuras.

-Pues obvio que a ti cerebro calcinado-respondió el moreno.

-¿Eh?, ¡Oh Lucy viniste para pelar también!-dijo alegre Natsu, ignorando a su primo.

-N-no Natsu no vine para pelear, yo solo… ¡Kyaaa, Natsu no me persigas!-exclamó Lucy escapando del pelirosa, que gritaba "¡peleemos Luce!".

Levy rió.-_se ven tan bien juntos, ojala se declaren pronto-_ pensó ella.

-H-hola Romeo-kun-saludo tímidamente Wendy.

-H-hola Wendy ¿cómo estás?-preguntó él con un sonrojo en el rostro. Se había sacado la mascara. Gajeel gruño disimuladamente, cosa que Levy se percató.

_-¿Y este quién se cree para hablarle tan risueño?, maldita copia de salamander- _maldijo internamente el moreno.

-Gajeel, ¿Por qué no me muestras el gimnasio?-sugirió ella.-_Si lo dejo seguro que intervendrá entre ellos dos_. _Se nota que Romeo le gusta Wendy. No entiendo porque ella pensaba lo contrarío._

-Tsk, si es lo que quieres-respondió él alejándose, no sin antes poner una mirada amenazante, dirigida a Romeo, al mismo tiempo que Levy le guiñaba el ojo a Wendy.

El pobre muchacho se encontraba lívido y ella daba gracias a dios de que los pudieran dejar solos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucy corría a toda velocidad, escapando de las "garras" de Natsu.

El muchacho era muy impredecible, seguro que estaba dispuesto a pelear de verdad y no quería terminar noqueada por alguna de sus "mágicas" técnicas.

De repente la rubia se paró en seco, provocando que su perseguidor casi se caiga. Se encontraba maravillada con lo que veía.

¡Una sola chica estaba venciendo a un montón de chicos, en un combate de karate!

-¡Es genial!-comentó fascinada.

-Jeje, no por nada la llaman titania-respondió Natsu-¡Erza, ven!

La pelirroja dejó de pelear para ver quien la estaba llamando. Al ver quien era, se fue del puesto de combate.

-Hola Natsu, y ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella

-Ah hola Erza-san, vine aquí con Levy-chan, no sabía que hacías karate-respondió la rubia.

-Bueno si un poco-dijo algo sonrojada.

-Esperen, ¿ustedes se conocen?-preguntó él.

-Si Lucy, Levy y yo íbamos a la misma escuela.

-¿Ibas a Fairy Tail? ¿Y nunca supiste de este lugar?

-No ¿por?

-Bueno Lucy, eso es raro. Todas las hadas conocen este lugar. Principalmente porque pertenece al director. Aquí es donde entrenan todos los federados del instituto. Por eso es normal encontrar a su mayoría, alumnos y ex alumnos de Fairy Tail.- Le explicó Erza.- Por cierto Lucy, Natsu ¿desde cuando son novios ustedes dos?

No pudieron evitar sonrojarse los dos. Nuevamente pensaban que eran novios.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Veo que te sacaron el yeso ¿no era que te lo sacaban la semana que viene?.- Gajeel y Levy caminaban hace un buen rato. Un silencio incomodo se había apoderado de ellos. Ella lo interrumpió con el primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza. El lugar era inmenso. Era un complejo donde se podía practicar cualquier tipo de arte marcial. Además tenía un amplio gimnasio de maquinas, una pileta olímpica, pista de atletismo y hasta un salón donde practicaban baile. Ahora estaban en la pista de atletismo donde había algunos chicos corriendo.

-¿Qué comes qué adivinas? Duende- sólo la quería molestar un poco. Desde que casi se besan, no tuvieron mucho tiempo juntos. Con sus padres en casa no era lo mismo. Ella se la pasaba horas hablando con su madre de su trabajo y cosas de mujeres que a él no le interesaba.

-Ey! Te dije que dejes de insultarme. No es mi culpa que seas tan grande. ¿No serás tu un monstruo?- hizo un adorable puchero.

-Tsk.-volteó su rostro a otro lado.-_Sigue poniendo esa maldita cara y no podré contenerme. Estúpida! ¿Qué pretende?¿Qué la viole?- _resignado a ella, le respondió su pregunta inicial.- Está completamente sano. Nuestra familia se caracteriza por sanar rápido. La lagartija es un ejemplo claro de eso. Se vive lesionado pero para la siguiente pelea está como si nada. Somos fuertes- le sonrió.

-Bueno me alegra que ya estés totalmente sano...- le devolvió la sonrisa. Él la interrumpió.

-Además, tuve a la mejor enfermera Gihi.- posó su mano en su cabello y se lo revolvió. Ella se sonrojo. Pero su cara se transformó en una de horror cuando escuchó unos gritos muy familiares que se dirigían a ella.

-Levyyy-chaaaaan!

-Ay no! ¿Por qué están acá?- dos chicos corrían hacia su dirección.

-¿Quiénes son?

-¿Admiradores? Eran compañeros míos en el instituto. Jet y Droy. Son buenos, pero, algo insistentes…

-Tsk.- el moreno gruñó, no le gustaba nada que haya moscas revoloteando alrededor de Levy, bastante tenía con ese tal Rogue.

-Levy chan! ¿qué haces aquí?

-No es obvio me vino a ver a mi

-Claro que no! Levy-chan vamos a tomar algo juntos.

-No Levy! Sal conmigo-

-Conmigo!

-Hmm chicos, esto es incomodo.- Levy se sentía apenada, siempre era lo mismo con ese par. Pero sintió un brazo protector, atrayéndola a ese muy bien formado cuerpo.

-Ey par de idiotas!.- Los chicos dejaron de pelear para prestarle atención a Gajeel.- ¿No ven que ella es mía?-La abrazó más contra su cuerpo. Ella estaba congela al igual que los chicos.- Tsk ya me aburrí. Vamos a casa.

-S-si vamos. - Se voltearon para irse pero antes, el moreno, les dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Jet y Droy estaban a punto de desmayarse. Su Levy-chan se iba a la casa de ese tipo. ¡¿Qué tenía ese sujeto que no tuvieran ellos?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o

Una vez en el hogar, Levy pudo salir de su estado de shock. Se tuvo que preparar un té. Gajeel la tomó desprevenida. Además se fueron sin decirle a nadie. Ahora no sabía que había pasado con Wendy o con Lucy!

-Fuiste muy duro con ellos.

-Que yo recuerde no te quejaste en el momento. Hasta me seguiste la corriente. Así que no quiero quejas de un ser corto.

-Basta de decirme esas cosas, además nos fuimos sin decirle nada a nadie…

-¿De que tienes miedo camarón?- se acercó por detrás- ¿Tienes miedo de que piense que nos fuimos hacer algo indebido?

-G-gajeel! ¿Qué te pasa?.- pero antes que pueda continuar el timbre la interrumpió.- Has algo productivo y abre la puerta.- el moreno se alejó.-_ Ay por el amor de Dios! Es un tarado.- _se asomó por la ventana que daba al jardín, sus padres estaba ahí hablando.-_ ¿qué le pasa? Mira si justo nos veían o nos escuchaban hablar así. Seguro pensarían algo erróneo. No me gusta cuando bromea de esa forma. Gajeel baka!._- sacudió la cabeza.-_ además ya tomé una decisión. Esto será lo mejor._

Por otro lado Gajeel se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió. Un chico de su edad estaba en ella. No lo conocía. Seguro era un vendedor ambulante.

-Se? No queremos nada puedes marcharte.- antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices del chico, este hablo.

-Soy Rogue, el novio de Levy.

Gajeel se congelo.-_ Qué demonios dijo?!_

Continuara…^^

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Se vino el GALE a full. Y sip! Hay Nalu ^^ Bueno lamento que haya tardado tanto pero a la hora de escribir todas las escenas que tenía en mi cabeza, se censuraban. Además se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas pero no se si ponerlas. Lo bueno que ya se me ocurrió otra historia que obviamente será GALE. Así que próximamente haré otro AU pero este será directamente M (guiño guiño)

En fin gracias a

Gabe Logan: Si ahora la tendrá re difícil porque ella decidió estar con Rogue.

kobura-chan: Claro que habrá Lemon pero con quien será :O

, Levy Nalu : viste era lo que quería causar con el Gajeel-nii ^^ y si será re malo peor no digo mas ;)

Karo-chan : si, bosco es otro país que aparece en el mapa de fairy, y putarraquear es una forma de decir como que ella es ligera, una trola! Cosa muy errónea porque nuestra Levy es una señorita hecha y derecha :P (viste que ya se siente atraída pero no lo acepta)

theONOFRE : jaja viste es un pervertido!

Levy McGarden: ya continue! :D

A: Todos la tenemos xD

TobiSaru : Gracias! Espero que te guste este cap!

Bueno sin más gracias a todos!

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero no tardar un mes


	7. Chapter 7

Por otro lado Gajeel se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió. Un chico de su edad estaba en ella. No lo conocía. Seguro era un vendedor ambulante.

**-Se? No queremos nada puedes marcharte.-** antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices del chico, este hablo.

-**Soy Rogue, el novio de Levy.**

Gajeel se congelo.-¡¿_ Qué demonios dijo?!-_

_**POV GAJEEL**_

_ La puerta estaba entre abierta. Pude observar la mirada altiva llena de soberbia. Este era el famoso Rogue Cheney. Mí, ahora declarado, archienemigo. Sin duda era un soquete. Destilaba arrogancia por todos sus poros. Pero sigo sin creer lo que este idiota dijo.__**-¿Qué dijiste mocoso?**_

**-Soy el novio de Levy, ¿ella se encuentra?-** el muy atrevido empujó la puerta, impaciente, para entrar. Podía sentir mi sangre hervir. Ese payaso se estaba ganando todos los boletos para una muerte sangrienta llena de sufrimiento y dolor.

**-Ey rarito.-**lo empujé del pecho para que retroceda. Si bien lo quiero desfigurar aquí mismo, tengo que ser un buen jugador. La enana y mis padres están adentro así que no puedo hacer una escena para quedar mal ante ellos. Pero no pude controlar el empujón y logré que Rogue se cayera de espaldas. Rogue estaba anonadado, no se espera eso. Gihi! me agaché y lo tomé del cuello de la camisa. Lo mire cínicamente y en voz baja pero amenazante le susurré. ** -será mejor que pienses dos veces antes de hablar idioteces. ¿Novio de la enana? En tus sueños! No voy a permitir que un estúpido como tú salga con mi enana!**

**-¿Tú enana?¿quién demonios te crees que eres?.-** gritó, endureciendo sus ojos granate. Él también me tomó del cuello de mi remera. Estaba enfurecido, claro que era mi enana y se lo voy a demostrar aquí mismo que nadie toma nada que me pertenece.

**-¿Qué quién soy? Soy s-. **Pero alguien interrumpió mi declaración.

**-Su hermano.-**Mierda! El viejo estaba detrás. Volteé para verlo, pero sus ojos me advirtieron que estaba en problemas. Eran contadas las veces que me dedicó esa mirada y todas eran por algo jodido que hice. Realmente nos las quiero recordar, porque me recuerdan lo estúpido que fui antes. Él lo sabía. Sabe mi secreto. Y ahora sabe lo que siento, pero, no le gustan mis sentimientos. Estoy jodido. **- ve adentro, quiero hablar un minuto con este chico.-** lo solté sin mas. Haber insistido en mutilarlo, sólo me hubiera embarrado más. Rayos! Esto es humillante. Salí disparando del lugar. Quería matar a ese bastardo pero ahora se presentó otro problema. Llegué a mi habitación hecho una furia. Me tengo que calmar de alguna forma. Me saqué la remera y la lancé lejos. Golpeé la pared con impotencia. Maldito Rogue!

**Pov general**

Levy se encontraba viendo toda la escena sin ser vista. O eso pensaba. En vez de ir a socorrer a su novio que estaba siendo interrogado por su padre, decidió ir tras su hermano que se fue enfurecido a su habitación. Rogue se las podía arreglar solo. Sabía que Mujika era un buen padre con ella y como tal quería saber con quién salía su hija. Subió las escaleras. No se percató que su acción fue observada por una mirada enfurecida granate, que estaba siendo interrogado. No se molestó en pedir permiso para entrar a la habitación de su hermano. La abrió y entró hecha una fiera.

**-Gajeel! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué casi golpeas a Rogue? No te entiendo idiota. Te estás excediendo!.-** Levy no dejaba de gritarle a Gajeel. Este se encontraba sin su remera. Estaba muy furioso y lo último que quería escuchar era al camarón defendiendo al idiota**.- ¿me estas escuchando?- **el moreno no hacía más que suspirara de irritación.**- GAJEEL! Quiero una respuesta. Hace tiempo que te noto raro…-** ella bajó la mirada. Esa actitud del moreno la confundía más. El chico se sobrepasaba de protector, ya lo había notado con Jet y Droy. Ahora le tocaba verlo con Rogue.

**-¿En serio me pregustas enana? Pensé que eras más inteligente.-** Gajeel la acorraló en la pared. Estaba harto de esta situación. Levy lo miraba incrédula, ¿acaso iba a hacer lo que pensaba?.**-¿sabes camarón? Esto es algo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.-** No espero respuestas, simplemente aprisionó sus labios contra los suyos. Sus labios eran una perdición, quería sentir más de ella. Con su lengua empujo su comisura para que le deje libre acceso a su interior. Ella no se pudo negar. Se saboreaban furiosamente. Era un beso que se transmitían muchos sentimientos encontrados. Pasión, deseo, furia, indignación, y sus miedos. Miedo a que termine. A que sea un sueño. Un hechizo que pronto alguien lo destruiría. Las manos de él volaron a todo su cuerpo. No puedo evitar tomarla de los muslos y subirla a su altura. Ella hundía sus finos dedos en su azabache melena. Gajeel camino de espaldas y se cayó con ella en la cama. Ella estaba arriba de él. Podía sentir todo su firme cuerpo. Estaba fascinada, pero sin duda se sentía como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado mortal.

**-G-gajeel e-espera.- **gimió en su boca. El moreno la tomo de la nuca para que no se separen.-** por f-favor.-** logró separarse de él a escasos centímetros.**- Está mal. Nosotros estamos mal. Somos hermanos ahora y así tenemos que seguir. Rogue… mi novio está abajo. Tengo que ir con él. Por favor esto nunca paso…-** una pequeña lágrima surcó en su rostro de porcelana. Se retiró de encima de su cuerpo y corrió hacía la puerta, la abrió y antes de cerrarla le dijo**.- Esto será lo mejor para los dos.-** y cerró la puerta, dejando tras de ella dos corazones rotos.

Cuando al fin el moreno salio de su estado de letargo, ella se había marchado. Era increíble que con tan solo ver su mirada suplicante, todas sus defensas se destruyeran y lo inmovilizaron. No fue capaz de pelear por lo que sentía. Pero no volvería a pasar. Él fue conciente de cómo la pequeña correspondió sus besos y junto a ellos, sus deseos más profundos. Pero había un muro entre ellos dos. Una pared que obligaba a su amada a contenerse. Él se encargaría de destruirlo. Demoler hasta la última pieza de cimiento para tener el camino libre a su corazón.

O00o0o0o0o

Levy no se creía lo que acababa de pasar. Todavía podía sentía las manos del él sobre su cuerpo y sus fieros labios contra los suyos. Ese tonto le hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Ni siquiera en la cúspide de su relación con Rogue. Pero como se repetía hace tiempo, "esto es lo mejor". Bajó corriendo las escaleras buscando a Rogue, rezando para que todavía este allí. En efecto, se encontraba en la sala hablando muy educadamente con sus padres. En realidad con su madre, Mujika solo escuchaba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

** -Oh, Levy aquí estas-**dijo su madre al verla, ignorando todo lo ocurrido entre Gajeel y su novio**-que bueno que hayas aparecido, él justo se estaba por ir.**

**-Oh, como lo siento Rogue-**se lamento ella.

**-No hay ningún problema-**respondió con amabilidad fingida.**-Total solo vine aquí para darte el libro que te había dicho**.- En un día normal estaría emocionada por la mención de cualquier tipo de libro, pero hoy era la excepción. No podía sacar a Gajeel y sus besos de su cabeza.

**-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.-** estaba cabizbaja, tomó el libro.

**-En fin, tengo que irme. No te olvides que mañana salen los resultados del examen. Vendré así los chequeamos juntos**.

** -Ah si, gracias, ven te acompaño hasta la salida-**y dicho eso, Rogue saludo a sus padres y se dirigió a la salida con la pequeña.

**-Bueno adiós Levy y cuídate.**

**-Lo mismo digo, ten cuidado en el camino a casa**-iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, como forma de saludo, cuando Rogue la detuvo, tomándola de los hombros. No pudo evitar ejercer un poco de presión. Levy se incomodo, que rayos le pasaba ahora. Él la miró fijo y murmuró

**-Tienes los labios hinchados**-dijo fríamente, besó su frente y se fue. Levy se quedo paralizada.

**_-Acaso...¿el sabe lo del beso?.- _**pensó

CONTINUARA^^

Holaaaa! primero que nada, es re corto ya se! pero es una pequeña introducción, porque a partir de ahora voy a cambiar la categoría! siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii se viene el lemon (o mejor dicho... los lemons)! ;)

estoy tratando de actualizar lo más depriza que puedo pero el día tiene solo 24 horas y tengo que ocuparme de mi apestosa vida de adulto ¬¬ asi es, estudiar, trabajar, tener imaginacion y ganas de escribir, es complicado xD

en fin gracias por todo, hasta la prox!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola! primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, especialmente a amy mcgarden que le prometí actualizar el domingo a la noche. Este capítulo esta a la mitad de lo que realmente quería escribir, pero me trave! si u.u estoy pasando por bloqueos y no quería hacerlos esperar así que estimo que no pasará mucho en subir el proximo capitulo... En fin :P aquí les dejo mi intento de cap xD gracias por los rew! Karo-chan su padre sabe lo que siente por su hermana, pero lo acepta o solo será otro impedimiento para que esten juntos? :O_**

**_"Tienes los labios hinchados"_**

Esas palabras la torturaban desde el momento que las escuchó. Cuando Rogue se marcho, se excusó con sus padres y les dijo que hoy no cenaría. Los acontecimientos del día le había cerrado el estómago y, además, quería evitarse topar con esos ojos carmesí. Seguramente la mirarían con reproche y otras cosas que mejor no mencionar. Es que estaba tan frustrada. Su cabeza era un lío. Un ruido proveniente del exterior la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba lloviendo. El cielo lloraba angustiado. ¿Angustia? Si. El cielo reflejaba su corazón. Se acostó boca a bajo sobre un puff al lado del ventanal para contemplar mejor el panorama. Después de 10 minutos de mirar a un punto indefinido y no llegar a ninguna conclusión, sacó su móvil y marco a su mejor amiga. En seguida tuvo respuesta.

**-****_Hola ¿Levy?_**

**-Lu-chan! que suerte. Quería hablar…**

**_-Levy me tenías preocupada. De repente desapareciste con Gajeel y nadie supo más nada. ¿Está todo bien?_**

Suspiré**.- Por eso te llamo… ¿tienes suficiente batería en el celular? Porque va a ser una larga charla…**- le contó todo. Desde lo de Jet y Droy hasta el beso. Todos sus sentimientos expuestos através de un aparato, como deseaba la peli azul tener a su amiga frente de ella, pero era tarde y no podía esperar hasta la mañana para verla.

**_-WOw wow wow, serena morena. ¿Cómo es eso de que le dijiste si a Rogue?¿No era qué ibas a esperar un tiempo?_**

**-Si! Pero… bueno! Me sentí presionada! Me lo preguntaba todos los días !y… también no sabía que hacer con Gajeel. Me siento tan culpable. Siento que estoy jugando con los dos.**

**_-Bueno primero lo primero. ¿Qué sientes por Rogue?_**

**-Lo quiero, eso no hay duda. Pero…**

**_-¿Pero…?_**

**-No es igual que hace dos años. Quiero decir, lo esperé con tantas ansías que una vez que lo tuve no se…**

**_-¿Perdiste el interés?_**

**-Tampoco lo quiero catalogar así.**

**_-Cambio mi pregunta. ¿Qué sientes por Gajeel?_**

**_-…_**

**_-Levy…_**

**-No se Lu-chan, admito que el beso fue más caliente que todos los libros que leí pero…**

**_-Jajajaja_**

**-NO te rías! No es gracioso.**

**_-Perdón, sigue._**

**-Pero no me siento cómoda…**

**_-Realmente no te entiendo. Dices que te llevas bien, bueno lo vi con mis propios ojos, y a demás de eso te gusta físicamente. No le veo el problema._**

**-Es el hijo de Mujika.**

**_-¿Y eso es malo por…?_**

**-Lu-chan! ¿No entiendes? Primero imagina si mis padres aceptan esa relación y si la aceptaran sería complicado. Habría más presiones. Creo que a ningún padre le gustaría que su hija adolescente duerma en la habitación continua de su pareja.**

**_-¿Es por eso? Jajaja me matas Levy._**

**-No termino! Mira si terminamos, sería muy incómodo ver a tu ex todos los días y no sirve mudarse porque lo vería en todas las reuniones familiares y simplemente no lo veo correcto.**

**_-Levy… esto es simple… no quieres arriesgarte. No me malinterpretes pero eres una cobarde. Eliges estar con Rogue porque es lo más seguro. Te gusta pero no tanto como te gusta Gajeel pero no quieres arriesgarte porque le tienes miedo a la desaprobación de tu madre o en fallar en el futuro. ¿Realmente te hace feliz contentarte nada más con una migaja cuando podrías disfrutar de un banquete? _**

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro_._ Su amiga tenía razón, era una cobarde. No quería correr riesgos pero eso implicaría lastimarse y lastimar a otras personas. Tendría que ser valiente.**- Tienes razón Lu, me hizo muy bien hablar contigo. Por lo menos me aclaraste mis dudas.**

**_-Bueno para eso están las mejores amigas. ¿No?_**

**-Claro! Por cierto. ¿Qué pasó cuando me fui?**

**_-Etto…Nosotros…Ettoooo…_**

**-Oh por Dios! ¿Pasó lo que pienso?**

**_-Eh huhu. Creo que lo mejor será vernos mañana en el café de siempre._**

**-Que mala! Bueno perfecto, mañana me contarás todo.**

**_-Si! Hasta mañana!_**

**-Hasta mañana!**

Cortó el teléfono. Eran las 23:45. Estuvieron hablando por más de media hora. Miró hacía afuera, la lluvia había cesado pero seguía nublado. Que curioso. Como su corazón. Ya no sentía angustia y confusión, pero no todo estaba resuelto, tenía que arreglar las cosas con los dos morenos. ¿Pero por cuál empezar y qué decirles exactamente?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0oo

Gajeel se desvistió y se quedo solo en boxer. No le gustaba dormir vestido. Antes, cuando vivía solo con su padre, hasta los boxer se habría despojado, pero ahora se los dejaba por precaución. Se acostó boca arriba y con los brazos tras la cabeza en forma de almohada. Miró el reloj, eran las 23:45. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de su hermanita le invadió la mente. Sus labios tan suaves y calidos habían sido una perdición. Una vez que los probó quería más, más y más de ellos. Eran como una droga y estaba cayendo en la abstinencia de su ser, porque no solo necesitaba sus labios, sino todo de ella. Maldito pitufo que lo tenía hechizado. Empezó a dormitar. Escuchó su nombre en la puerta. Al abrir los ojos, la musa de sus más apasionadas fantasías estaba entrando en su habitación. Llevaba nada más que una remera que a duras penas le cubría el trasero. Se posó al lado de la cama. Gajeel se deleitó con toda la piel que exponía, casi nunca mostraba tanto las piernas.

**-Ani quiero pedirte perdón por lo de hoy.-** el moreno levanto una ceja divertido. Se la veía nerviosa pero había un dejo de perversión en sus palabras

-_Así que quiere jugar un poco, bueno le seguiré la corriente.-_ pensó el moreno.- **¿Perdón? ¿Piensas que con solo pedir perdón bastara, imooto? **(n/a: ani= mi hermano mayor; imooto= mi hermana menor)

Gajeel seguía con los brazos bajo la cabeza y una gran sonrisa en su cara. La chica se mordió el labio y se sentó sobre él con cada pierna al lado de su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

**-Entonces ani déjame mostrarte lo apenada que estoy.-** y dicho eso se dio vuelta, su trasero apuntando a su cara. El moreno sintió como le bajaban el boxer. Estaba apunto de acariciar esa cola que estaba tan expuesta por la mini tanga negra cuando un chillido lo alerto, la chica volteo su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Se la veía sonrojada y sus ojos destilaban lujuria.

**-Gajeel esto… es enorme!**

**-Gihi!.-** él palmeó suavemente el trasero de la chica**.- y es todo tuyo nena.**

Levy tomó su miembro con una mano y lo empezó a masajear de arriba abajo, acariciando la punta con el pulgar.

**-Muy bien sigue así.-** Gajeel estaba extasiado, la chica lo estaba haciendo muy bien para su gusto. Acarició su trasero y le bajó a la mitad las bragas. Él también quería darle un poco de placer a la chica. Ella meneo el trasero para que no siga bajando sus bragas.

**-Ani! Déjame hacer todo a mi, quiero que disfrutes a pleno.-** dicho eso, introducio el miembro en su boca. Jugó mucho con su lengua y sus labios, mientras era acompañada con el movimiento de vaivén de su mano. El chico estaba llegando a su clímax.

**-Lev… nena sal.-** le costaba hablar**.- voy a llegar…-** Levy intensificó el ritmo logrando que el chico se le escapara un pequeño gemido**.- LEVY!.-** gritó mientras todo su néctar era derramado en la boca de la chica…

Gajeel abrió los ojos. Estaba agitado. Miró a su alrededor y estaba solo en su habitación. El reloj marcaba las 23:51. Todo fue un sueño. Se maldijo. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ella pero esta había sido tan real, hasta inclusive había llegado a su clímax, cosa que las anteriores veces no lo hizo. Se sintió algo pegajoso. Se sentó en la cama y se miró

**-Tsk Perfecto, literalmente llegue. ¿Qué tengo 13 años?.-** Gajeel se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Lo mejor sería darse un baño bien frío.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Levy seguía dando vueltas por su habitación. Ya tenía claro su objetivo: estar con Gajeel. Pero antes de hablar con el moreno, tendría que hablar con varias personas. Primero con Rogue, tal vez sea muy difícil. Al fin y al cabo nunca terminó con nadie y menos por otra persona. No lo quería lastimar. Lo último que deseaba era que alguien salga herido, pero, eran las consecuencias de su estúpido corazón conflictivo e indeciso. Después que todo se solucione con Rogue, hablaría con su madre. Gajeel no es su hermano de sangre, por más que se esmere sus padres en decirles que eran una familia, solo lo veía como un hombre y, claro está, él la veía como una mujer. Quizás, también sería bueno hablar con Mujika. Cuando todo esté resuelto, sería libre de hablar con Gajeel, libre de corresponder sus sentimientos. A menos que… _a menos que después de cómo huí de sus besos, se haya decepcionado tanto que desee poner punto final a sus sentimientos. Tal vez con eso piense que soy una chiquilla histérica que no sabe lo que quiere, que en parte es verdad._

Miró el reloj, eran pasadas de la medianoche. Sentía sus labios resecos y una sensación insoportable de sed. Tendría que bajar a la cocina por un refresco. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó por pasillo pero solo alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco. Gajeel salió del baño con una toalla envuelto en su cintura y todo el cabello húmedo. Algunas gotas surcaban sus bien marcados pectorales y abdominales. Él también se sorprendió verla ahí parada. Era muy tarde y todos dormían en la casa. Inmóviles se contemplaron el uno al otro. Levy pronto comprendió una cosa. No tenía sed de agua. Tenía sed de esos labios que había probado a la tarde. Pero no quería parecer una histérica. No podía decirle "_Ey hermano, ¿viste que te rechacé hoy? Bueno olvida todo lo que dije y bésame de una buena vez"_ No claro que no, primero tendría que darle punto final a Rogue. Podía jugar a dos puntas. _Aunque no estaría mal tener un adelanto…_ _Basta Levy!_

Gajeel se acercó despacio a ella, por instinto Levy retrocedió hasta apoyar su espalda en la pared. Él se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

**-Que te quede claro que no me voy a dejar ganar por nadie, Levy. Tu eres mía.**

Y sin más que decir, el muchacho se retiró, dejando sola en el pasillo a una muy sonrojada peli azul.

-**Baka!.-**susurró.-**Claro que soy tuya…-**se olvidó del refresco y se fue directo a su cama.

Continuara^^

Perdón por ser tan troll con el lemon, si fue solo un sueño, no me insulten xD los amo!


	9. Chapter 9

Ey! miren quien regresó!(esquiva tomatasos y sillas) bueno creo que reescribi este cap como 5 veces y quedo esto... los cap serán mas cortos porque estamos llegando al final, tranca! calculo unos 5 cap mas! en fin! ahí les va!

La vida podría apestar. Ser la mejor del mundo. O simplemente ser normal, con sus altas y bajas. Eso lo tenía sin cuidado cuando se encerraba en su taller. Gajeel amaba su trabajo. Porque era en esas horas cuando se olvidaba del mundo y sus problemas. Él nació para convertirse en un gran joyero, lo llevaba en su sangre. Todo lo que tocaba lo transformaba en la pieza más delicada que esa materia prima pudo haber soñado jamás. Su gran ingenio logró que la tienda de su padre y ancestros, incrementara la clientela. Él tenía el equilibrio justo para lo extravagantemente bello. En esos momentos se encontraba haciendo un medallón donde había dos serpientes enroscadas. Mientras estaba muy concentrado haciendo sus escamosos cuerpos, su padre se acercó.

**-¿Estás muy ocupado?**

**-Habla.-** desde ayer se venía venir esa conversación. ¿Qué sentido había en prolongarla?

**-¿Qué fue la escena de ayer?.-** Gajeel ni se molestó en mirarlo, ya con su tono de voz sabía que estaba disgustado.

**-Solo quería poner en su lugar a ese presumido. Pensé que estaba mintiendo y había que defender el honor de la familia ¿no?.-** era la excusa más barata que se le ocurrió. Carecía de imaginación para justificarse, es que él prefería los puños antes que las palabras pero era obvio que en esta situación no hubiera funcionado.

**-¿El de la familia o tu honor Gajeel?.-** el moreno trago pesado, el maldito viejo lo conocía bien, le era imposible mentirle.-**Mocoso, mírame cuando te hablo.-** el moreno lo miró sin emoción alguna.

**-¿Para qué preguntas si ya conoces la respuesta?.-** Mujika se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

**-Claro que me di cuenta hace mucho. Antes de la boda podía ver como la devorabas con la mirada pero pensé que era un capricho del momento, que pronto se te iría. Nunca te vi muy interesado por alguien y pensé que esta no iba a ser la excepción. Pero te advierto que ella no es cualquier chica que puedes usar y listo, ella es la hija de mi mujer.**

**-¿Qué clase de hijo de puta piensas que soy? Yo no quiero usarla y listo.- **le interrumpió enojado.-** Me gusta mucho. ¿Por qué no confías en mí, en tu propio hijo?-** su mirada reflejaba impotencia.

Mujika reflexionó un minuto las palabras de su hijo.-**Vaya! Me has sorprendido, no pensé que fueras en serio. Eso me deja tranquilo pero hay otro problema y tú lo sabes bien. Ella tiene novio y me temo que no quiero escenas como la de ayer. No sería bueno para nadie y no hablo de Marian o de mí. Hablo de ustedes dos. Solo se lastimarían.**

**-Gihi.-** rió sarcásticamente.-**Así que tu gran consejo como padre es ¿rendirme?¿quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras que otro la tiene?**

**-Simplemente habla tranquilo. Se que no eres un hombre de palabras y si de acción, como lo era tu madre.-** sonrieron nostálgicos.-** habla como un adulto, si la acorralas contra la pared no lograras nada, solo empeorará la situación. -**Gajeel sudó un poco. Eso último lo dijo enojado. Sin duda su padre lo conocía bien.-**Pero debes aceptar lo que te dice. Si ella no tiene sentimientos por ti, no te quiero ver persiguiendo a un imposible. No quiero que sufras.**

Eso era imposible. De alguna forma Levy McGarden se había calada hasta los huesos en su ser. Ahora le sería imposible abandonar sus sentimientos por una simple negativa. Él hablaría con ella, sin acorralamientos y besos robados. Solo tendría que encontrar el momento adecuado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dos muchachas disfrutaban de una taza de chocolate. Era una tarde fresca a pensar que la primavera se encontraba en la vuelta de la esquina.

**-Tú me debes algo.- **dijo Levy con tono pícaro.

Estaba muy intrigada con lo que sucedió entre ellos dos, para colmo habían pasado una semana desde que paso todo. Ellas habían arreglado para el día posterior para reunirse pero Levy se había olvidado su arreglo previo con Rogue. Así que no pudo asistir a la reunión con su mejor amiga. En los sucesivos días no coincidían sus horarios y por fin después de una larga semana pudieron encontrarse.

**-Antes que nada ¿Cómo te fue en los resultados? El examen en ingeniería es de los más difíciles y es el que más rebotan.-** preguntó Lucy. Aunque sabía de sobra que su amiga era muy capaz de aprobar ese examen.

**-Pues amiga estas viendo al primer lugar.-** sonrió la peliazul.

**-¿! Primer lugar!? Eres fantástica amiga.-** Levy se ruborizó por el halago.

**-Si Lu, ya quiero empezar a cursar. Por suerte faltan dos semanas. ¿Y a ti como te fue?**

**-Bueno el departamento de Literatura no es tan competitivo pero esta rubia también quedó en primer lugar.-** le guiñó un ojos y Levy chilló de emoción**.-Ah! Cierto! Rogue también dio el examen ¿Cómo le fue?**

Levy dejó de sonreír y exclamo un seco**.-Bien, quedó quinto, no estaba muy feliz pero así es él.**

Lucy notó su cambió de humor al mencionar a su novio y se percató que algo andaba mal**.-¿Ya decidiste lo que vas hacer con él?**

**-Prefiero hablar primero de lo tuyo**.-puso cara de cachorro**.- vamos Lu-chan, dime que paso con Natsu.¿se besaron?.-** la rubia casi se ahoga.

**-Ok, ok, si no me queda otra.-** comenzó a narrar, no sin antes ruborizarse.

**Flashback**

** -Bueno Lucy, eso es raro. Todas las hadas conocen este lugar. Principalmente porque pertenece al director. Aquí es donde entrenan todos los federados del instituto. Por eso es normal encontrar a su mayoría, alumnos y ex alumnos de Fairy Tail.- **Le explicó Erza**.- Por cierto Lucy, Natsu ¿desde cuando son novios ustedes dos?**

No pudieron evitar sonrojarse los dos. Nuevamente pensaban que eran novios.

**POV LUCY**

**-Erza!.-** un joven peliazul con un singular tatuaje en su ojo derecho se acercó a nosotros**.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes terminar la práctica.- **la aludida asintió y se despidió de nosotros pero el joven le detuvo el paso y le robó un beso. El rubor que estalló en su rostro no se comparaba con su bello cabello.

**-Jellal! Te dije que en público no!**

**-Es tu castigo por salir a mitad de la práctica.- **sonrió triunfante mientras que la pelirroja se marchaba pisando fuerte. Mira quien tiene novio y no quiere admitirlo. Ja!-**Natsu ya que te encuentro aquí quiero darte algo.**

**-¿Qué es Jellal?-** el mencionado sacó un montón de cartones de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Natsu.

**-6 pases para la inauguración del parque "Torre del paraíso" mi padre fue el arquitecto que lo diseñó así que tiene pases libres, me entregó 10 pases. Dos son para Erza y para mi. Le di 2 a Gray. Últimamente lo espera a la salida de las prácticas una muchacha así que supongo que estarán saliendo.**

**-Genial, voy a fastidiar mucho a hielitos.**

**-No me cabe la menor duda. En fin los otros son para tu hermana y Gajeel para que vayan con un acompañante. Es claro que iras con tu bella novia.**

**-Disculpa nosotros no…**- quise interrumpir y aclarar el mal entendido que giraba en torno nuestro pero Natsu se adelantó.

**-Claro que iremos! Gracias Jellal!**-ey! Aclara que no somos nada!

**-Me retiro sino Erza de enojará.-** nos dedicó una tierna sonrisa y se fue. La verdad Erza tenía un gusto exquisito para los hombre y se notaba que era una persona amable pero de carácter, ya que no cualquiera mantenía a raya a Erza.

Natsu guardo las entradas y me agarró de las manos. Su agarre era firme y sin duda sentí una gran descarga ante su tacto, sin mencionar el ardor que sentí en mis mejillas.

**-Vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?.- **parecía un niño a punto de abrir sus obsequios de Navidad.

Claro tonto no hace falta mencionarlo, iría contigo hasta la luna, digo.-**Si, no hay problema pero no prefieres ir con otra chica. Digo, él dio a entender que vayas con alguien especial y supongo que debes…- **me corto el rollo

**-Hay momentos que eres muy rara Luce, pero es lo que más me gusta de ti.-** tonto porque tiene que sonreír así, además no se que responderle. ¡Piensa cerebro!

-**Gracias…-**es una broma ¿no?. ¿Eso es lo mejor que pensaste? Me acorraló por la cintura con su brazo. Mierda ¿por qué mis piernas se sienten como gelatinas?

**-Vamos a buscar a los demás.-** exclamó feliz.

**-s-si vamos.**

**Fin Flashback**

**Pov normal**

**-kyyyaaa! Lu-chan! eso es fantástico!.- **algunas personas se voltearon por el grito de Levy**.-Tienes una cita con Natsu y además dijo que eres especial! Sin duda después del parque te pedirá que seas la novia. Ay que kawaiiiiiii! ¿Pero en que momento será? Seguro se te declara en la noria mientras cae el atardecer… realmente quiero ver eso!.- **Lucy estaba más que ruborizada pero encontró eso último para contraatacar.

**-Oh pero que dices Levy-chan.-** la peliazul la miró confundida**.-¿Acaso no dije que a Gajeel también le dieron entradas? Eso significa que alguien también tiene una C-I-T-A. jajaja deberías ver tu cara Levy. ¿Levy?**

Pero en contra de todo pronóstico de la rubia, la pequeña no estaba ruborizada sino pálida mirando a un punto fijo. Lucy se volteó a ver que tanto miraba la peliazul y se sorprendió a ver a ese muchacho, que pese a los cambios en su estilo, lo reconoció como Rogue Cheney, novio de Levy y si la valentía de su amiga la acompañaba, ex novio.

**-¿Qué hace aquí?.-** le susurró a Levy

**-Ay no...-** le respondió preocupada.

**-¿Ya le dijiste algo? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida mujer?.-** le inquietaba ver a su amiga así. Sin duda tenía que dejar esa relación. El muchacho que acaba de ver era muy diferente al que recordaba. Éste nuevo Rogue le daba mala espina.

**-Bu-bueno tal vez le insinué que no quería seguir con la relación.-**la boca de Lucy casi toca el piso pero antes que ella pudiera pedir alguna explicación, la peliazul la calló. **Shh ahí viene.**

Rogue Cheney se paró al lado de la mesa con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Su mirada era de un rojo furioso, contenido de rabia. Su mandíbula estaba muy tensa. Abrió su boca para pronunciar una palabra. Se imaginaron que gritaría pero simplemente sonó calmado, muy al contrarío de su imagen.

**-Vete.-** las chicas tragaron pesado. Eso se lo dirigió a Lucy. La chica se hundió en su asiente y murmuró un débil.

**-No la dejaré sola. No si estas así.-** el moreno levantó una ceja por el comentario de la rubia.

**-Así que tú eres la que le llenó la cabeza.-** si las miradas mataran, Lucy estaría hecha cenizas

**-N-no…**-¿por qué la presencia de este chico era tan perturbadora para alguien con tanta confianza como Lucy?

**-Ve Lu.-** Ahora fue Levy la que le pidió que se retire**.- no me pasará nada, estamos en un lugar público ¿recuerdas?**

El moreno iba a replicar lo dicho por la ojiavellana pero Lucy lo interrumpió.

**-Estaré cerca.**

Lucy se fue a la entrada del café. Por algún motivo sentía mucho miedo. Esos ojos eran muy perturbadores. Temía por su amiga. Marcó el número de Natsu pero enseguida se desvió a su casilla de correo. Se olvidó que a esa hora estaba entrenando. Quiso llamar a Gajeel pero no tenía su número.

**-Rayos, no me moveré de aquí Levy.**

Por otra parte, dentro del café. Los chicos ya estaban sentados, enfrentados.

**-Entonces ¿que está pasando?-** pero sus ojos seguía llenos de ira. Iba a ser una charla larga. Por suerte había gente alrededor. Su mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

Continuara^^

y el fic se fue al carajo! jajaj no (eso espero) como ven hubo un bache en la semana, que habra pasado? cuando le dijo y como se lo dijo? podra librarse de el o solo la atará mas? todo eso y mucho mas en el prox cap

mini Jerza dedicado a LaylaRedfox!

y como siempre muchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas gracias a todos mis sexys lectores que me siguen y me escriben y a los que no escriben también, simplemente gracias por tomarse el tiempo. El pox prometo Limones ácidos para ustedes ^^

chauuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
